


Aftershock

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: With Monroe gone after the war, the pack has a chance to settle down. Theo doesn't quite know where he belongs, all he knows is that he isn't welcome. Slowly he finds friendship with Liam and his friends, building bonds that will be put to the test when a familiar threat comes back to Beacon Hills.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first attempt at a multi-chapter Thiam fic. I hope that you enjoy it! :)

Theo drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, looking up at the house looming in front of him. It shouldn’t be this daunting. He had been to the McCall house on numerous occasions, from his childhood and then more so in the past year. It wasn’t as though he were sitting outside uninvited. Scott had purposefully texted him, requesting his presence fifteen minutes before the rest of the pack was supposed to arrive. He had briefly contemplated hitting the road, driving without looking back for a second, but that thought had been brief.

Most people would have assumed he would have left town by now. By all intents and purposes, he should have been long gone. It had been made clear that he wasn’t a welcome member of the McCall pack - courtesy of Stiles and Malia’s vehement protests - and he wasn’t sure he could consider any of them friends. Still, he knew exactly why he was staying. Liam Dunbar.

The stupid blue-eyed beta that had dragged him back from hell was the sole reason that Theo hadn’t fled town. He’d had more than enough opportunities. He’d been so close to fleeing when the ghost riders had taken most of the town, eager to save his own skin. But he owed the younger werewolf. He owed a debt that could never be repaid and Theo hated owing anyone. So he lingered, showing up just in time to keep the beta from losing his control or worse - his life. Theo tried to convince himself that this was the only reason he stayed, because he needed to pay back his debt. Liam had dragged him back from hell and despite the sword being broken, he was confident it could be put together again and he would be sent back.

His palm slid over his chest, feeling the steady thud of the heart beating in his chest. He couldn’t go back. Not to a sister that would take revenge for the rest of his eternity. He couldn’t hold it against her and some nights in his dreams, he sat outside of the body drawer and begged for her to take it back. But right now he wanted a chance to live.

“Ready or not.” He muttered to himself, pocketing his keys and climbing from the truck. He glanced briefly at the sleeping bags tucked into the back seat, covering what was left of the oranges and water bottles he had saved for himself. After the zoo incident with the hunters, Theo had later returned and taken what was necessary to make living in his truck a little easier. It hadn’t been much but it had made the past two weeks a little easier. Now that November had hit, there was a chill in the air harder to ignore as the days passed.

He lifted his hand to knock on the door when Melissa McCall pulled it open, looking briefly surprised before squaring her jaw. “I like two egg rolls and plenty of white sauce. Don’t forget.” She poked him hard in the chest before walking down the stairs.

“Uh…” Theo frowned after her and watched as she climbed into her car. Behind him, he could hear a chuckle. He turned back to seeing Scott in the doorway, the traces of a smile disappearing.

“Come in.” Scott said, leading him to the living room. Theo quirked an eyebrow and followed, wondering what could be so important that the alpha called him over. As he entered the room, his eyes drifted to the table and he froze, rooted to the spot.

His mouth went dry as he saw the remains of Kira’s sword. His usual calm demeanor slipped away and Scott could hear the frantic beating of his heart, the betrayal of his usual collected exterior. “Theo.” He said, voice firm but gentle as he looked at the other man.

“When?” Theo rasped, clearing his throat as he took a shaky breath. He rolled his shoulders back and forced his chin up, shoulders a straight line of tension as he looked to the true alpha.

“That depends on you.” Scott said. “I’m taking it back to Kira’s mom.” He said as he sat down on the couch. “They’re leaving town soon. I wanted you to see the sword because I’m telling you that I’m giving you a chance. A chance to prove to me that you aren’t just some murderous asshole that killed me and tried to kill my pack. These past few months, you’ve been here to help. No one asked you to stay and you did it anyways.” Scott’s expression softened slightly. “I’ve already told Liam that you’re his responsibility. If you mess up, he will be the one to handle it. He’s known that since he brought you back. You saved his life. From ghost riders and hunters, you’ve had his back. I don’t know why his life matters to you and I don’t care to know. But if you hurt him then I’ll be the one to put you back in the ground myself.” Scott’s eyes flared red.

“And if I leave town?” Theo asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. He couldn’t let Scott see that he was under his skin.

“You won’t. You would have left a long time ago if you planned to leave.” Scott said confidently. “I want to trust you. I want to believe you can be better. Tonight, my mom works a double shift at the hospital. You’re taking her dinner.” Melissa’s earlier comment clicked into place and Theo nodded stiffly.

“What time?” He asked.

“Eight.” Scott answered, removing a box from under the coffee table and starting to put Kira’s sword inside of it. “I’ve got to work late with Deaton tonight and you’re my only available option.”

“Well as long as I can be your errand boy.” Theo said dryly. He shifted as a car door slammed outside, glancing toward the main entrance. The rest of the pack had finally arrived. Already, he could pick up the different heartbeats and voices of the group of friends. “Anything else?”

“We were going to watch a movie. It’s pack night.” Scott explained as he looked up, contemplating Theo. “Why don’t you stay?”

_ Because you know I'm not wanted _ , Theo's mind whispered. He pushed the thought back, answering Scott's request with a tiny shrug. At least if he stayed then he could be warm a few more hours. If the pack didn't want him there then he could go hang out at the hospital for a while, getting Melissa's order and waiting until it was time to retrieve dinner. It wasn't the best plan but it was all he had. He steeled his resolve as the front door opened, plastering on an empty smirk and neutralizing the rest of his expression. He'd just have to fake it until he made it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack arrives for movie night. Some are...less than pleased with Theo's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to my friend Samantha for help with some of the dialogue. This could not exist without you.

Theo kept quiet as most of the pack entered Scott’s house, catching snippets of overlapping conversations. Malia was lamenting her time missed in Paris, Mason was excitedly telling Liam about a new video game that was coming out, and he couldn’t be bothered to hear what Lydia was explaining to Stiles. It didn’t matter - everything fell to a hush as they entered the living room.

 “Um…” Mason started, looking between the alpha and the chimera. Theo could practically smell the confusion rolling off the human. “Did something happen? Is pack night cancelled and it’s now a meeting? Is Monroe back?” Theo cocked his head as he heard the uneven thud of Mason’s heart, jumping just slightly at the name of the psychotic woman. 

 “I invited him,” Scott said before Theo could properly open his mouth. “Theo’s taking my mom dinner and he needed to know he was getting her hibachi chicken.”

 “You’re letting him poison Melissa?” Stiles shot a quizzical look to his best friend and Theo rolled his eyes.

 “Melissa would tase me if I even looked at her the wrong way.” Theo said before his brain could catch up to him. Mason let out an undignified snort and some of the tension in the room seemed to ebb. It was a start.

 Malia, on the other hand, seemed to disagree. “Scott. Are you _insane_?” She growled the word and Theo narrowed his gaze at her. “Did you forget that he tried to kill Stiles’ dad? Not to mention that he actually _killed_ you.” Her eyes flashed in warning, Theo’s own reflecting in challenge.

 “He’s also saved my life on multiple occasions.” Liam spoke up, drawing Theo’s attention from the bloodthirsty coyote. “And he saved Mason. In the hospital, I saw him take Gabe’s pain. You can’t take that kind of pain without caring. Isn’t that proof enough that he’s not the same Theo we put in the ground? He helped with the ghost riders and the hunters when even Deucalion and Peter didn’t want to help. He’s had multiple opportunities to turn on us in the past few months and he hasn’t let us down. I think he deserves a chance.” Theo’s eyes widened slightly as he listened, more than surprised that someone had taken up for him. He certainly hadn’t expected that Liam would defend him, not after what he’d done to the beta in the past. 

 “Malia is right,” Theo said quietly as he dropped his gaze. He squared his shoulders and looked to Scott. “This was a bad idea.”

 “No. We let Peter and Deucalion stay around after everything they put us through. I can’t live with myself knowing I gave two murderers second chances and even third chances in Peter’s case and not Theo. He was manipulated and we sent him to hell for it.” Scott said firmly, looking slowly around at his friends. “Theo isn’t a part of the pack. But he is an ally. If anyone has the right to hate him, it’s me and Stiles. But I don’t. I can’t.”

 "Peter almost died for us and Deucalion did." Malia pointed out. "Peter went through that portal setting himself on  fire just to get us a message. How do we know Theo would do the same - all he cares about is _not_ dying. He'll throw us right in the fire to prevent that."

 "I don't think he will." Liam cut in, crossing his arms over his chest. "He didn't almost die but he could have run in the hospital to save his own skin. We were outnumbered and outgunned but he stayed. Give him a chance to not run." If Theo didn’t know any better, he would swear the words sounded like a plea from the beta. 

 Stiles clenched his jaw as he looked around the small group before letting his gaze settle on his best friend, "I don't trust him but...." he sighed. "I trust you." He told Scott before shifting his gaze to Theo. "But we're watching you. Very. Closely. Like, so close. Like if you think we aren't watching you- we are. There won't be a moment we _don’t_ watch you."

 Theo kept his mouth shut as he listened to the arguments, thinking briefly about his time tied to a fence while being shocked by a psychopath. That would have been more enjoyable than this. His lips twitched into a faint smirk as he heard Stiles and he tipped his head in acknowledgment. “Well as long as you like what you see,” he drawled out. 

 “I’m going to rip his throat out.” Malia growled softly. 

 “You don’t have to like it, Malia.” Scott frowned at the werecoyote. “I’m not asking you to like Theo or trust him. I’m asking you to give him a chance to prove himself. It’s one movie. One movie to sit through.” He tried. “And if the worst comes to happen...we can put him back in the ground.” Theo’s heart gave a traitorous lurch at the reminder and he nodded stiffly. He kept his gaze fixed firmly on Scott, doing his best to ignore the burning eyes he could feel on the side of his face. 

 “I think that’s a little extreme,” Liam said under his breath. Theo wouldn’t have caught the words if he hadn’t been trying so hard to ignore him. 

 “Now that you’re done, can we start the movie?” Lydia chimed in. “I’d like to stop collecting dust and I’m tired of this bickering. I’m going to make popcorn. Do _not_ start squabbling again.” She brushed her hair across her shoulders and walked from the room, leaving an uneasy silence in her wake. Theo’s gaze strayed back to Liam, confusion clouding his mind. The beta wouldn’t send him back to hell? Did he really believe what he was saying? He frowned slightly and shook his head minutely, walking cautiously to the edge of the rug before sitting down. He wasn’t surprised when most of the pack moved to the other end of the couch, forcing Scott to move down. 

 Liam rolled his eyes and sat down near Theo, gently bumping their knees together. "Guys. Are we in 3rd grade?" 

 “Apparently so.” Mason frowned as he and Corey took a seat closer to Liam and Theo.

 “It’s because he stole all of the good coloured pencils.” Stiles said. Theo made a choked noise and for a moment, Scott thought something was wrong. His eyes widened as he looked at the chimera only to realize he was laughing. 

 “It was one time, asshole.” Theo said, his eyes flickering brightly before he realized people were staring. “What?” His expression dropped immediately. 

 “You remember stealing Stiles’ coloured pencils.” Scott smiled widely. 

 “I...Yeah.” Theo hesitated for a moment. “He wouldn’t share the red ones with anyone. So I told him Lydia Martin was looking and stole it when he turned around to check.”

 “Stiles deserved it for not sharing!” Lydia called from the kitchen, earning around round of soft chuckling.

 “You can’t take his side!” Stiles practically squawked, his arms flailing and nearly hitting Scott and Malia. “You’re supposed to take mine!” 

 “She obviously knows who could actually colour inside the lines.” Theo replied, surprised at how easy it felt to banter with them. The wary looks were still there but it felt easier to breathe, the tension no longer stifling. Beside him, he could see Liam grinning ear to ear and Mason tentatively smiling as well. 

 “Guys, we should start the movie. Scott has to go to work.” Corey reminded patiently. Small echoes of agreement followed and Theo found the attention blissfully shifting away from him and toward the loading screen. He almost considered leaving a second time when the movie started - some awful vampire and werewolf comedy that Mason had picked. He settled as comfortably as he could, hyperaware of the warm body that was still too close to his side. With every exhale and subtle shift, Liam’s knee nudged against his own. Silently cursing any powers that be, he steeled himself for tamping down on his chemosignals and demonstrating the neutrality that he’d mastered so long ago. He could survive an hour and a half...hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope that you've enjoyed the second chapter. Off to slow start but things will start picking up in the next couple of chapters. Plenty of angst and bonding moments, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo and Liam spend some quality time together and it goes about as well as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to LI0NH34RT for helping me with this chapter and beta reading it for me. Much love to you!

The movie ended far too quickly for Theo’s taste. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall, he realized he had three hours to kill before Melissa’s food was to be delivered. He could probably kill time at the laundromat if he could scrounge up some loose change from the floor of his truck. He could swear he’d dropped a handful of quarters into one of his cupholders when he’d last bought himself food. He took a look at the pack surrounding him, getting to his feet with ease as they immediately began to talk over one another about the movie. He slipped unnoticed into the kitchen, quietly filling a glass of water for himself and leaning his hip against the kitchen island as he began to listen in.

_ “We need to do this more often,” Scott sighed softly. “Hard to believe I’m going back to college next week.” _

_ “Do you guys have to leave?” There was a small whine in Liam’s voice. _

_ “Sure thing, Scott. And hey, next time we can invite  _ all  _ of the homicidal maniacs that we know.”  _ Theo didn’t need to be in the room to see an impressive eye roll from Stiles. He sighed and tuned himself out of the conversation, stealing a look around the kitchen. His gaze was drawn to a bowl of fruit close to the coffee pot, the apples looking fresh and inviting. He shouldn’t take them. Rationally, he knew it was a terrible idea. But...they could last a couple of days. He wouldn’t have to waste money on food and he could try and save up. He might be able to go back to the tunnels and find more belongings of the Dread Doctors that he could sell. 

Glancing at the door to make sure no one was coming, he crossed the room and selected two of the smallest apples he could see. He slid them into the front pocket of his hoodie, covering the holes he’d left with a banana and an orange before going back to his spot at the island. “So that’s where you went off to,” a soft voice hummed from the doorway. He snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at the beta.

“Something wrong with getting water?” He asked as he picked up his mostly empty cup to finish it.

“You weren’t just getting water and you know it.” Liam snorted, carefully studying Theo. “You’re stealing food?” He asked softly and  _ fuck _ . Theo didn’t need to hear the pity in his voice. He swallowed thickly and lifted his chin higher, refusing to lower his gaze from Liam’s. 

“I’m borrowing with the full intent to pay him back.”

“I thought you didn’t have a job. How are you going to pay him back?” Liam lifted an eyebrow in challenge. 

“I keep gas in my truck, don’t I?”

“I’m not sure how you afford it.” Liam frowned and Theo could practically see the gears turning in his head. 

“Must be a talent.” Theo stepped to the sink, washing his cup out. He dried it slowly and returned it to the cabinet he’d found it in, crossing his arms as he turned back to face Liam. The beta was still staring at him and his eyes were softer now, less accusing. 

“That wasn’t a real answer and you know it.” Liam said at last, letting his gaze drop to the floor. “Theo-”

“Sure it was, little wolf.” The words rolled off his tongue. “Look. If it’s any consolation to you, I’m not stealing money.” He leaned back against the island, glancing toward the doorway. Conversations were still drifting in from the living room and it didn’t sound as if anyone was paying attention to them. 

“That was a deflection.” Liam scoffed. “So how are you getting the money then?”

Theo knew the stance well as Liam drew himself up, shoulders squared and chin thrust high. He wasn’t going to back down until he was satisfied. While a sarcastic retort settled on the tip of his tongue, he knew Liam deserved better. He was worth an honest answer especially after standing up for Theo alongside of Scott. “I’ve been selling some of my stuff.” He said quietly, watching surprise openly flit across Liam’s face. One day, the beta was going to have to learn to control his emotions. He was too easy a target.

“And what happens when you run out of stuff to sell?” Liam asked softly. “That’s not a way to live.” Theo tensed, dreading the next question. “Where  _ do _ you live?”

“Liam!” Mason stuck his head into the kitchen, stepping through as he realized it was the two of them. “Hey. Corey and I are going back to my place. Do you still need a lift?”

“I’ll find one.” Liam waved him off. “My lacrosse stuff-”

“It’s still in the trunk from earlier. Want to just leave it there?”

“Yeah. Thanks.” Liam smiled warmly. “I’ll see you in the morning. Thanks, Mase.”

“Sure thing. Everyone else is clearing out and I imagine Scott is going to get ready for work.” Mason warned them. He nodded at Theo and stepped out of the kitchen, leaving them in silence. Theo waited to hear Mason leave the house before he straightened himself back up, striding confidently toward the exit. He didn’t expect Liam to throw out his hand and grab his upper arm in a vice like grip. 

“Theo. Do you have a home to go back to?” His gaze was imploring, tugging at a heart that Theo constantly told himself did not actually belong to him. 

“That’s not your problem to worry about.” Theo tugged his arm free and walked out of the kitchen, ignoring the younger man scrambling around behind him. “Scott.” He acknowledged as he breezed through the living room. “I’m going-“

“Hang on.” Scott reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a crisp bill, holding it out for Theo to take. “It’s for my mom’s dinner. You can get something too if you want. Or use the change as gas money. I forgot to give it to you earlier.” For a moment, Theo wondered if he had been eavesdropping on him and Liam. But the words held no deception and he let himself relax again, stiffly nodding. 

“I’ll give your mom the change.”

“She won’t take it. Donate it if you want.” Scott shrugged and continued to hold out the money. Rolling his eyes, Theo snatched the bill and tucked it away inside his hoodie between the pair of apples he’d stolen. “Is Liam going with you?”

“No-“

“Yes!” Liam cut in sharply, appearing at Theo’s elbow. “I thought we could hang out. Plus, my ride left without me and I was hoping Theo could take me home.” He looked pleadingly at the chimera and Theo clenched his jaw, glowering down at him. The little shit.

“Theo, do you mind? I can’t take him back because I really need to get to work and walking back...it’s risky. There could still be hunters hanging around.” Scott looked at him and Theo understood exactly where Liam got his pout from.

“Sure.” He lifted one shoulder in a shrug and tried not to grind his teeth. Scott beamed at him, saying his thanks and ushering them out the door. Liam hastened to get to Theo’s truck, looking hopefully at the chimera to unlock the door. As if Theo was going to try and leave without him. He sighed and unlocked the truck, watching in mild amusement as the beta jumped from the noise and then scrambled to get in. How bad could it be to spend a few hours with him? At least this way Theo could make sure he stayed out of trouble.

~

The ride to the laundromat was tense. Every time Liam attempted to start a conversation, Theo would somehow say the wrong thing and it ended in an awkward silence. After ten minutes, Liam stopped trying altogether and huffed as he angled himself to stare out the window. He looked up in surprise as Theo pulled into the parking lot, scanning the familiar store signs and then looking at the chimera. “What are we doing here?”

“I’ve got things I need to do.” Theo said as he cut the engine.He leaned over the middle seat and reached into the back, grabbing his duffel bag that was tucked away on the floor. “Come on, pup. Grab some quarters.” He instructed as he pocketed his keys and climbed out with his bag.

“I’m not a pup,” Liam huffed. He heard the coins sliding around his cupholder and the door shut behind Liam as he advanced toward the laundromat. “Aren’t you going to lock it?” Liam called after him as he hurried to catch up.

“No one is going to steal from my truck. We’d hear them before they got close.” Theo reminded as he opened the door to the brightly lit room. He thanked the powers that be that the place was empty for once, though the strong scent of detergent suggested that it hadn’t been for long. He dropped his bag on top of a machine, opening the one beside him as he started to unzip the duffel.

“Laundry?” Liam frowned as he walked over and hopped up onto the machine holding Theo’s bag, the metal creaking. “Why can’t you do it at home?”

“Don’t have laundry machines.” Theo said honestly as he started to sort the meager pile of clothing he owned. He needed to invest in a better jacket. Maybe he’d use the change from Melissa’s dinner and spend the next morning rummaging through thrift shops. 

“Because you don’t have a home.” Liam said softly. Theo kept his gaze firmly fixed on the machine in front of him, ignoring the eyes burning into his face. “Theo…”

“I’ve got a place to sleep, Liam. I just don’t have a place to do laundry.” Theo traced his thumb carefully along the seam of the jeans he was holding. “Look, we’re going to be here for a bit. Go grab the deck of cards from my glove box.”

“You keep cards in your truck?” Liam asked as he hopped down. 

“It’s either that or grab my book. I can teach you a couple of games while we wait for this to be done since you insisted on hanging around.” Theo’s lips curved into a smile as he glanced at the werewolf. “Thought you wanted to hang out?”

“I do!” Liam squared his jaw as his cheeks grew tinted with pink. “I’ll be right back.” He turned and hurried out, glancing back through the door once before going to the truck. Theo snorted softly and finished sorting his laundry, adding detergent and starting the machine. He loaded a second machine by the time Liam had returned, looking far too pleased with the deck held high in one hand. “Found it!"

“Like it was hard.” Theo scoffed and closed his bag, walking over to a bench along the far wall. “Come on, pup. I’ll teach you to play solitaire.”

Three hours had passed before Theo knew it. He checked his phone and slowly stretched out from his side of the bench, glancing sideways over at Liam. “Pup, you ready to go?” He asked as he uncrossed his ankles and got to his feet, arms stretching above his head. Liam didn’t answer, too engrossed in the game of Solitaire he was trying to win. “Liam,” he tried again.

“Huh?” The other boy looked up as though he’d forgotten about Theo’s existence. “Where are you going?” He frowned.

“It’s time to bring Melissa dinner.” Theo reminded patiently. 

“Now?” Liam asked, glancing down at the cards for a moment. “But I’m so close!”

“Keep playing. I’ll call the food in first. We’ll have to wait for it to get finished anyways.” Theo assured, pulling out his phone and walking over to the door to make the call. By the time he was hanging up and looked back, Liam had put the cards away and was picking up Theo’s laundry bag. “Come on, pup.” He held the door open and barely restrained a smile as Liam shuffled past him, clutching the bag tighter as though Theo was going to take it from him. “Did you win?” He teased as they walked back to his truck.

“You can’t bet yourself at Solitaire,” Liam scoffed before his grin returned. “But I kicked my ass.” He beamed for a moment and Theo threw back his head, laughing as the beta flushed. “That’s not what I meant!” Liam protested.

“Sure, pup.” 

“Stop calling me that.” Liam pushed at his shoulder, knocking Theo slightly off-balance. It only added to his amusement, a few low chuckles escaping as he stepped over the curb to his truck. 

“Nah, I think it will stick.” Theo sent him an infuriating smirk as he started the truck.

“I’m going to give you a nickname you hate too.” Liam warned as he buckled in. Theo allowed another chuckle to escape before backing out of the parking spot, heading to the restaurant. He made Liam wait as he went inside to collect the food, buying a small side of rice for himself and grabbing extra containers of various sauces for Melissa before paying. He slid money into the tip jar before walking out, climbing in and ignoring the curious look Liam gave as he handed the bag over. 

“What? Did you want food?” He finally snapped as he started to drive again, fingers tightening around the wheel as he focused on the main road.

“No,” Liam said quickly. “I just thought maybe you’d buy yourself dinner too. Do you have food at home?” Theo could feel his searching gaze burning the side of his face.

“I’m not that hungry. I got myself a side of rice. Now quit being nosy,” he grumbled. 

“Theo…”

“Liam. I’m not starving,” he rolled his eyes. “Would you leave well enough alone?” 

“But-”

“Drop it,” he growled lowly. Liam’s jaw audibly clicked shut and he could almost hear him grinding his teeth. Theo sighed softly and took a deep breath, mentally counting down from ten for a moment before he glanced at the angry beta. “Look.”  He flexed his fingers around the wheel again and tapped one lightly against the underside. “Liam, I’m doing fine. You don’t need to worry about me.” He said, making the effort to add a soothing note to his voice. “Where is all of this coming from anyway?”

“Stiles-” at the sound of his name, Theo let out an exaggerated groan, “he made a comment the other day about you sticking around when no one wanted you here. And Scott and I disagreed with him and we fought over it. And Stiles...he asked what we actually knew about you. He started throwing it in our faces that you are apparently homeless and that you’re alone and that’s not fair. You saved lives. You aren’t the same asshole that moved to Beacon Hills at the start of my junior year. But he’s right. I don’t know the first thing about you and I feel really shitty about that. Especially because you’ve saved my life and I haven’t even asked how you’re doing or tried to get to know you. I’m sorry.” Liam said softly, every word echoed by the steady beat of his heart. It made Theo’s insides twists and the anger surface once again, white hot and deadly in his gut. 

“I don’t want your pity,” Theo snarled. “Don’t act like you owe me anything, Dunbar.”

“Theo-”

“You should probably just shut your mouth.” He reached for the radio dial, growling when Liam blocked his fingers and covered it. “Liam-”

“Stop doing that, jackass.” He turned his head to find Liam glaring with bright yellow eyes. “I’m trying to apologize-”

“I don’t want your apology. I didn’t ask for it-”

“I know that!” Liam bellowed, fangs dropping into his mouth. Theo dropped his eyes to Liam’s lap where his fists were clenched, blood trickling down and staining his jean-clad thighs. “Why are you so fucking annoying?” He growled and closed his eyes, mouthing words to himself for a moment. Theo glanced back at the road as he pulled into the hospital parking lot, pulling into the first spot and cutting the engine. He watched Liam for a moment, surprised that the beta was able to calm down on his own after a moment. Part of him was disappointed that he wouldn’t have to knock the beta out again.

“I’m sorry.” Liam’s voice snapped him from his thoughts and he met bright blue eyes. “I’m not doing so great with my anger.” He said bitterly. Theo nodded stiffly, reaching for the bag of food that had shifted to the console between them. 

“This is why we don’t hang out. We piss each other off.” Theo said, the right side of his lips curving into a smirk. 

“That’s not an apology,” Liam huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Who said I was apologizing? You yelled at me.” Theo reminded, his full smirk appearing. “Stay here, little wolf. Don’t want you getting admitted to the hospital or accused of murder.” He flicked his gaze down to the blood still dripping onto Liam’s thighs and his hands slowly healed.

“Little wolf is not my name,” Liam sighed unhappily.

“Better than calling you pup,” Theo winked and climbed from his truck. He made his way quickly into the hospital, dropping off Melissa’s food with the nurse at the front desk. He scrawled a quick note for her so she knew he had been by, apologizing for missing her while she was in surgery and giving his number in case she needed anything else. By the time he had made it back to his car, Liam was ending a phone call and looking annoyed. 

“I have to wait here for my stepdad.” Liam said as he opened the truck door. “My mom said his shift is almost over and she wants me to come home with him.” He nodded to an older man walking across the parking lot, throwing up his hand in a wave. “I’ll see you later.”

“Sure.” Theo shrugged as he climbed in, flashing Liam a brief smile. He started the truck and threw it in reverse, glancing at the beta once more before driving away. With the sun low in the sky, Theo wasted no time pulling into the reserve and disappearing down a small service road before wrangling his vehicle off the road and deeper in the forest growth. At least he’d be shadowed from prying eyes, if only to get a few hours of sleep. 

Grabbing the container of fried rice, he shifted sideways in his seat and leaned back against the door as he started to eat. His stomach let out an unhappy rumble and he grimaced, slowing down his bites and taking care to eat only half of the portion. It wouldn’t do to finish his meal when he couldn’t guarantee when his next would be. The apples wouldn’t last for more than a couple of days so he’d have to be even more careful. Perhaps there was more equipment in the tunnels that he’d spent so long in. He sighed and shut the container of food, opening his glove box to set it inside. 

Kicking off his shoes, he crawled into the back seat and curled up tightly as he pulled his thinning blanket over himself. It took a few minutes of tossing and turning before he was finally comfortable, the blanket loosely clutched beneath his chin and his knees tucked close to his chest. He closed his eyes and immediately thought back to his conversation with Liam, sighing as he realized he probably owed the beta an apology. He couldn’t fault him for trying to be polite and he knew it wasn’t completely out of pity. Liam had been genuinely concerned and Theo...he didn’t quite know how to handle it. Concern was a foreign thing to him, had been since his early childhood. Tara had always been the priority growing up and then the Dread Doctors hadn’t thought twice about him. He tightened his hold on the blanket, breathing out slowly and trying to dispel the dark thoughts that threatened to take hold of his mind. Tomorrow would be a new day and he could make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever to update and I'm sorry! Life happened and end of year exams for my students and working on getting a new job and all sorts of things. So I hope this new update makes the wait worthwhile and know that the next chapter is coming within the next few days as it's mostly written. Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo is invited to hang out with Liam and his friends. It's almost enough to make him feel like a normal teenager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I kept writing and deleting and I wasn't satisfied for the longest time. I hope the wait was worth it!

The next morning passed without incident for Theo. He was in and out of the thrift shop with a new jacket in hand and enough change leftover for a medium side of fries from a greasy fast food place. It wasn’t much but at it would tide him over for the day along with the apples he’d taken from Scott’s kitchen. In his free time he traded texts with Liam, more than slightly surprised that the beta wanted to talk to him. He’d thought after their argument from the day before that Liam would happily ignore him for a while even though they’d ended with an uneasy truce. 

Somehow that had led to Liam inviting him over to hang out. He’d promised video games and pizza and well...Theo was weak. He wasn’t sure he could ever deny him and so he’d agreed under the pretense of being bored with no better options. The truth was that he wanted to spend a few hours indoors and not have to fight and scrounge for food for another night. It was even easier knowing that he wouldn’t be alone - Liam had invited Corey and Mason and some other boy to join them. 

He parked his truck in the driveway and headed up to the front door, knocking before leaning on the door frame. A moment later he heard a thud from upstairs followed by a laugh he didn’t recognize. He smirked and waited patiently for Liam to collect himself from wherever he’d fallen, grinning as he opened the door.

“Don’t.” Liam said immediately before poking him in the chest. “Not a word.” His cheeks were flushed and Theo’s grin only widened.

“My lips are sealed.” He chuckled and walked in, tugging off his jacket. 

“Mason and Corey are on the way, they’re picking up the pizza.” The beta explained as he led Theo upstairs to his bedroom. Theo’s gaze immediately fell on a tawny beige skinned teen sprawled over the mattress, head tilted backwards over the side as he watched them enter. “Theo, this is Tristen. He’s in my history class. We’ve been working on a project together.” He explained as he sat on the edge of his bed. Theo nodded his hello and shifted where he stood, scanning the room. He was surprised it wasn’t all that messy, most everything put in its place aside from a lacrosse hoodie, a few video game magazines, and a pile of games and movies on the floor in front of his television. 

“He’s the chimera, right?” Tristen asked as he rolled onto his stomach and pushed up, righting himself to sit on the bed. Curious blue eyes swept over Theo and he gave a stiff nod in response. 

“Ever since Gabe and Nolan outed everyone, pretty much the whole school knows.” Liam explained, smiling apologetically. 

“You one of the humans that tested people?” Theo asked, though he already knew the answer. Still, it satisfied him to watch blue eyes widen as the other boy hastily shook his head.

“No. Dude, I wasn’t even at school while all of that was going on. I got bronchitis and then I got pneumonia. I was out for a month and a half.” Tristen made a face. “My mom was pretty pissed about everything that happened. She raised hell at the school for how they handled it.”

“Your mom is a force to be reckoned with,” Liam agreed. “Tristen’s cool, Theo. We met during an athletic summer camp. He’s on the basketball team. He’s the...uh…” his gaze shifted to the other teen, his cheeks darkening in a blush.

“Usually I play shooting guard but I can switch between that and point guard. Depends on who is on the court with me,” Tristen explained with a chuckle. 

“Brett’s on the team, too. I asked him to come tonight but he was going to spend some time at the gym.” Liam added. 

“Like he needs to go,” Tristen scoffed. “The dude is built like a wall. He has a freaking eight-pack. And I’ve seen the junk food the guy can put away. I don’t know how he does it.”

“Tristen’s got a huge crush on him.” Liam grinned and his friend immediately narrowed his eyes. In an impressive move, Tristen dove across the bed and shoved the werewolf to the ground before he could react. Liam cackled from his spot on the floor, looking positively gleeful as Tristen glared down at him. Theo rolled his eyes and took a chance to move and sit on the bed, slipping off his shoes and stretching his legs out. Tristen joined him, effectively blocking Liam from having a space to sit.

“You’re both idiots,” Theo said bluntly, smirking. Liam flipped him off, turning his head to the window just as a car pulled into the driveway.

“I’ll go help with the pizza. You two can talk.” Liam said, leaving the pair before Theo could work his mouth open to respond. He rolled his eyes and dropped his jacket on the floor on top of his shoes, feeling foolish with how long he’d spent holding on to it. 

“So you working or going to community college?” Tristen asked, startling him. He hadn’t expected the other man would actually want to start a conversation with him. 

“Neither. Looking for a job but I haven’t had much luck.” Theo admitted. “Hard to get a job without a high school diploma.”

“Really? Liam said you graduated a year above him.” Theo’s brow furrowed in confusion. Had Liam lied to his friend? Why? More importantly, why had he taken the time to discuss Theo with someone else? He shook the thought away and looked at the curly-haired boy across from him, carefully considering his words.

“I had to take some unexpected time off in my second semester. I never went back.”

“That sucks, man. You could go back, you know. If that’s something you want to do,” Tristen added quickly. “It’s none of my business but it’s possible.”

“It’s a little late to enroll again. Aren’t you guys halfway through first semester?” Theo arched an eyebrow.

“Yeah but you could audit to finish the first semester and take classes second semester. So if you’ve passed classes but maybe need a refresher or something, you could audit. It doesn’t count for a grade or help you pass but a lot of students do it if they transfer too late in the semester. I had to do it my freshman year. I was in and out of the hospital too much to be in class normally so my mom had them audit my first year. Had to bust my ass during the summer to make sure I could still graduate on time but it was worth it.” Tristen said. At Theo’s surprised look, he smiled softly. “I’ve got a heart condition. There’s a hole and so I’ve got to be careful not to overexert myself. I take medicine for it.”

“And you still play sports?” Theo was impressed. For a moment he remembered being a sick kid again, clutching his inhaler on the sidelines as he watched Scott and Stiles race across the soccer field. Scott struggles to keep up but that never stopped him from trying to play. Theo had envied him over it for the longest time. The slightest bit of running had sent him into an asthma attack and he’d been left out more often than not. 

“Been passionate about them since I was a kid. I played soccer, basketball, and baseball. But it all start with roller derby when I was a kid. My parents used to take me to the rink all the time when I was growing up. I did it competitively for a while until they split and my mom moved us here back in middle school. Then I took up basketball and I haven’t really stopped.” He said, sitting up and drawing his legs up against his chest. 

“Pizza inbound!” Mason called up the stairs, heavy footsteps following his voice. Theo snorted and moved over to make room as the trio burst into the room. Corey set down bottles of soda on the nightstand while Liam set plates and a roll of paper towels on the bed, cups spilling from his arms in the process. “We got three pepperoni, one cheese, and one supreme.” Mason announced as he set down the boxes in the space Theo had cleared for him.

“We feeding an army?” Tristen eyed the size of the pizza boxes. 

“Five teenage boys, dude. Three of them are supernatural and could eat like two boxes each.” Mason pointed out. “Besides, we had coupons and got a huge discount.”

“You sound like my grandmother,” Liam snorted softly as he grabbed the remote to turn on his tv. “Movie first and then Halo marathon?” 

“I don’t care.” Theo gave a small shrug as he grabbed a plate and passed it over to Tristen. 

“That dinosaur trilogy just got put back on...we could stream it.” Corey suggested hesitantly.

“I’m all for binge watching raptors.” Mason immediately agreed, giving his boyfriend a comforting smile. 

“I don’t care as long as I can eat.” Tristen said as he shuffled the boxes around to grab three slices of cheese pizza. 

“Dinosaurs it is.” Liam said as he picked up his controller. He scrolled swiftly through his options and logged in, selecting the movie before hitting the lights off and sitting on the edge of the bed. “Move over,” he nudged his shoulder against Theo’s. The chimera rolled his eyes and shuffled back against the headboard as the werewolf filled a plate and crowded into the space next to him. 

“There’s plenty of room for you literally anywhere else,” Theo grumbled under his breath. There was no real bite to his words which Liam seemed to notice if his blinding grin was anything to go by. Dammit.

“But this is my spot. And you’re warm.” Liam said as he shifted more to get comfortable.

“If you don’t stop squirming I’m kicking you off the bed again,” Tristen warned from where he’d curled up at the end. Theo quietly laughed and lightly poked his socked foot into his side. The younger boy let out an indignant squawk and rolled off the end of the bed, swearing loudly. Mason burst into laughter a second later and Theo smirked as he fully stretched his legs back out. 

“Shh! It’s starting!” Corey hissed as the opening credits started to roll. 

~

Theo had to admit that he enjoyed the first movie. He’d heard of the movie in passing but had never had time to watch it, too busy living in tunnels and luring victims to their unfortunate demise. But this almost made him feel like a normal teenager. He could almost see himself as just another friend hanging out and not the murderous chimera being watched to make sure he stayed on his best behavior. If he were being honest, he wasn’t even sure he believed that was what was happening. Liam seemed to genuinely enjoy being in such close proximity and at pivotal moments in the movie, he would look over to eagerly gauge Theo’s reaction. The realization conflicted him.

How could Liam want anything to do with him? He’d goaded the beta, manipulated him and tried to force his hand in killing Scott. When he had proved too weak, Theo had taken over and finished the job for him. The thought had once thrilled him and now it filled him with a sick sense of guilt. He wanted to be pissed at Liam for allowing him into his room but he couldn’t be. A small part of him was thrilled to be this close to him, filling a longing that had manifested in the pit of his stomach. One that he couldn’t quite place.

The second movie passed without incident, though Theo was sure that Mason and Corey were making out at the foot of the bed while Tristen slept soundly nearby. Liam had thrown an empty cup at them to make them stop at some point. He’d settled against the length of Theo’s body, his head tipping forward every so often before he shook himself awake. Theo didn’t have the heart to comment and suggest leaving so the beta could sleep. He was too selfish, greedy for the warmth of the beta beside him and the comfort of a real bed. It wouldn’t kill him to stay just a little longer, at least until the end of the marathon. 

Theo hadn’t been aware that he’d fallen asleep until he woke to a dark room and soft snores from the foot of the bed. Beside him, Liam shuffled into bed and slowly pulled the covers back up. “Sorry,” the younger boy murmured as he snuggled up to Theo. How had a blanket ended up on top of him?

“Time is it?” Theo frowned as he started to dig his phone out. Gentle fingers on his arm stopped him and he slowly turned his head, watching Liam intently.

“Just stay the night. Everyone else is passed out on the floor. My parents won’t mind.” Liam assured softly. “I’ve got spare clothes if you want to change.”

“This is fine,” Theo said. He shifted carefully up from the comfort and rolled it back until he could slide back under it. He adjusted it to his chin and the blanket as well, rolling onto his side so his back was to Liam. He waited until he heard Liam’s breathing even back out before he uttered a soft thanks and closed his eyes again. The darkness had almost taken him when he felt warmth along his back, soft breath puffing across his neck with an exhale of his name. Smiling, Theo fell back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed a bit of fluff! There's some angst coming and then the plot shall thicken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo can't take it anymore and decides to end things once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Detailed suicide attempt ahead. This chapter gets dark. 
> 
> Any mistakes in this chapter are my own.

_ “Theeeeoooooo…” his name was a soft hiss, echoing from the walls until it reached his ears. He knew what was coming. He always knew. He dragged himself from a body drawer in the morgue, prepared to sacrifice himself when a white light blinded him. The scene changed, no longer the cold autopsy room but now a bedroom filled with the faint glow of the television. Liam’s.  _

_ “Dunbar?” Theo croaked out, not daring to speak his first name and give Tara that power. She would use it to her advantage. She always did. He swallowed hard as he tossed back the covers, looking around the empty room in confusion. Where had everyone gone? He stepped down onto the floor and grimaced at the soft squelch of his socks connecting with something. With a quick look down, horror filled him at the pool of blood at his feet. He hastily stepped out of it and stumbled away from the bed, bloody paw prints following his every step.  _

_ “Theo?” His gaze snapped up at the sound of his name and his gaze was drawn to the open door. Liam slumped against the frame, pale and wearing a blood stained frown. “Why did you let her do this?” _

_ “Let her do what?” Theo asked, already dreading the answer. He stepped closer to Liam, reaching out to touch his arm. He couldn’t see any injuries at the moment but the blood had to have come from somewhere.  _

_ “Come and see.” Liam turned and led him to the stairwell, down a hall longer than Theo remembered. The shadows seemed to reach out toward him, pitch black and haunting with twisted limbs spreading from their depths. There were more pools and thin trails of blood along the way and the copper tang was heavy in the air, tainting everything. Theo tried to walk faster to match pace with Liam but he was always two steps behind, unable to see much farther ahead of them.  _

_ The cold stench of death and decay hit his nose just as he reached the end of the hall. Liam finally stopped walking and lifted a hand, pointing down. As Theo crept closer, bile rose to the back of his throat. The stairs seemed endless, dead bodies littering them. Many had been cut open and mutilated beyond recognition, though Theo could never forget what they looked like. How could he when he had been the one to deliver them to their death? The one thing they all held in common were wide open eyes, all turned upward to stare in accusation.  _

_ He heard a soft scuttling from further down and his eyes widened as he saw Tara slowly rising from the darkness, climbing closer and closer. “Liam.” He grabbed blindly for his arm as Tara began moving faster, damp hair hanging over her face as she clawed her way to the top. From here he could see the blood staining her skeletal hands, dripping steadily across the bodies she scurried over. “Liam, run. You have to run.” He turned his head to plead with the beta, wanting to push him away so he could sacrifice himself.  _

_ “It’s too late, Theo.” Liam said sadly. Blood dripped steadily from his mouth and Theo’s gaze traveled down to the hole that had appeared in his chest.  _

_ “No no no.” Theo’s fingers shook where they hovered above the hole. “This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He couldn’t lose Liam, not to Tara. He hadn’t done anything to deserve this.  _

_ “But Theo,” Liam said softly. His features slowly shifted, melting into those of his sister. “You did this to me.” She hissed, plunging her hand through his chest.  _

Theo jolted awake in Liam’s bed, heart throbbing in his chest as he sucked in a sharp breath. He muffled his face against the pillow as he tried to calm down, sucking in air through the side of his mouth. Around him, the room was heavy with silence. Somehow his nightmare hadn’t woken the other inhabitants. He shuddered helplessly, turning his head to find Liam still soundly sleeping beside him. The beta’s mouth was slightly parted, all tension drained from his expression. He looked younger like this, innocent and pure. Nothing like Theo. 

He carefully peeled back the comforter, easing himself from the bed. It was still dark outside, the moon high in the sky. The perfect time to slip away without being noticed. He couldn’t stay here and endanger Liam and his friends, they deserved to have a chance at a happy life. Theo could take no part in that. He’d made sure of that when he was eight years old. 

He slid into his shoes quietly and crept around the bed, moving carefully over the sleeping residents on the floor. Picking up his jacket, he hurried out without a glance back. He was too afraid that what he saw might tempt him to stay. He made quick work of the stairs and paused in the kitchen, his eyes settling on a note pad attached to the fridge. He eased his keys from his pocket and set them on the counter along with his phone, penning out a quick note to Liam. He took what little money he possessed and set it on top, folding the note carefully under the small stack of valuables before he left the house. He wouldn’t be needing it anymore. 

~

By the time Theo had reached the preserve, he felt frozen to the core. His jacket hadn’t been enough to completely keep out the November chill  for the couple of hours that he’d spent walking. Everything in him was starting to ache as he followed a familiar path through the woods, heading to the only place that could bring an end to the nightmares. It somehow seemed fitting that everything was coming full circle. Maybe that had been Tara’s plan all along. 

It would be better this way. That’s what he had to keep telling himself. No one would miss him, he was a low life criminal with nothing more to offer to the world. He would never find peace in this world until he’d atoned for his sins and that seemed unlikely. There was too much bloodshed in his past to let him have a happy ever after. 

He found the familiar path in the woods far more easily than he had expected. He supposed that was also fitting. Some things could never be stricken from memory, no matter how hard one might try. The scent of cool water hit his nose just before the bridge came into view and he exhaled softly, rolling his shoulders back as he drew nearer. Stripping off his jacket, he draped it carefully over the railing of the bridge and stared into the water below. It wouldn't serve him anymore. Perhaps someone else would find it and get better use out of it.

"Is this what you wanted all along?" Theo asked quietly, staring down at his still reflection. "I know you're listening, Tara." Her name was a soft growl slipping from his lips. "I know that you're never going to leave me alone. Will this make you happy?" He raised his voice. Only silence answered him. His fingers wrapped around the aging wood, blunt nails digging in to the surface. "Dammit, Tara!" He slammed his free hand down against the wood, listening to its angry creak. "I know you can hear me."

He inhaled shakily and leaned over the railing, staring at the last place he had seen his sister alive. It had been too easy to be swayed under the promise of power and a home that wanted him, freedom from the constant pressure of never being enough for his parents. Tara had always been the golden child, smart and confident and healthy. Everything that Theo wasn't. He'd been deathly ill most of his childhood, in and out of the hospital from severe asthma attacks and far too frequent bouts of pneumonia. His parents had been constantly overwhelmed with his medical bills and he could still remember the fights ringing through his head. His father screaming after his fifth beer, his mother sobbing as she locked herself in the bathroom to escape, and Tara hiding under the bed while Theo took the brunt of his father's anger. When the doctors had arrived and offered to help cure him, he hadn't thought twice.

"I know I fucked up, Tara." Theo whispered as the first of many tears started to fall. "I thought it would be better for you. I thought you'd finally be free of the pain just like me. I didn't know what they wanted from me." A shudder wracked his body. "They said they'd give me your heart....but they said you would have mine. They promised you'd be strong enough to survive it. They said my body was too weak...but you were always so strong. It was never supposed to be like this." He swiped the back of his hand across his eyes. He'd carried the pain of his actions for ten long years, locking it behind an impenetrable mask. It had been buried until he'd been freed from his personal hell by Liam Dunbar.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" A scowl marred his features as his grip tightened, splintering the wood. "You knew I'd come back and start feeling things. I don't want it, any of it." There was too much pain, too much he'd kept locked away for the better part of a decade. "Take it back." The words slipped out of his mouth before he'd had time to process them. He wrenched himself back from the railing, starting to pace the length of the bridge. In the still of the night, his footfalls echoed like gunshots.

"I don't want it anymore!" He screamed, hands flying up to his head to allow his fingers to press into his skull. He tugged anxiously on his hair, the tears falling faster as his pacing grew erratic. "If this is what it means to be alive, I don't want it anymore. You're never going to leave me alone. You shouldn't. It never really belonged to me." He tugged at his hair as he came to a stop, staring down at the water below. Was this how this nightmare was supposed to end? Theo Raeken was never meant to have a happy ending. To pretend otherwise would be an insult to the memory of his sister. He deserved nothing less than the hell she had given to him.

He took a deep breath before stepping closer to the edge of the bridge, fixing his gaze back on the spot he'd left Tara to die. "You'd really like him, you know." He murmured. "All of them. Scott is kind of a righteous dick but I guess he means well. Stiles is still a pain in the ass and never shuts his mouth. There's this girl, Malia. I think you would have really liked her. She's got spunk and she doesn't give a damn what anyone thinks about her. Lydia's a lot different now. Stiles is still head over heels for her...I'm not sure what she sees in him." He snorted softly and leaned back on the railing, his teeth starting to chatter. "There's this new boy, Liam. He's got anger issues like nobody's business and he's stronger than anyone I've ever met. I think..." he trailed off for a moment and shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I'm always going to be the monster under the bed. I killed his alpha...his girlfriend...his best friend's boyfriend...I don't think I'd forgive me either." He laughed bitterly, the sound ugly and broken as it tumbled from his lips.

"I don't want your heart anymore, Tara. It's yours." He took a breath and let his claws come out, sparing them a glance before looking at the water again. "I'm coming to bring it back to you. It's time to end this." Swallowing hard, he slowly turned his arms over and began to peel back his sleeves. Goosebumps had broken out across his skin and he could hear the clattering of his teeth in the silence of the preserve.

"Take it back," he pleaded brokenly as he stared down at the water. No one answered. "I don't want it anymore!" He screamed, sounding like a broken record. "Take it! I have no use for it! I don't want this godforsaken curse anymore!" He dug the claws of his right hand into his left wrist, dragging them up his arm until five lined dragged all the way up to his elbow. He repeated the motion with the opposite arm, the scent of fresh blood overwhelming to his senses. Sobbing, he brought his claws up to his chest and dug them in just over his heart. He knew that he didn't have the strength to claw it out but he wished that he did. He'd give anything for the pain of living to be over.

Shuddering, he blinked blearily down at his steadily bleeding wounds. He could feel the fight in his body to heal and he pushed it back, allowing the guilt to consume him instead. He didn't deserve not to feel the pain of his wounds. "I should have traded places with you," he murmured as he sunk to his knees and slumped against the railing. He shuddered again and shifted his legs beneath him, flexing his claws and slowly drawing lines through his ankles. "I never said it while I was here. But I visited every year that I could get away from them. I left flowers but I could never find the words...I never felt like I owed you until Liam pulled me out of the ground. When you had me in hell, I knew it was the right place to be. I'm sorry, Tara. I'm so fucking sorry." Tears dripped from his chin onto his lap and he trembled against the railing once again.

If he was going to do this, now was the right time. Waiting for much longer would risk his healing starting to speed up and that was the last thing he wanted. He slid his legs to the edge and over the water, gripping the railing with bloodstained hands. He shifted slowly down toward the water, wriggling under the wood until his legs were being lowered into the icy water. Sucking in a sharp breath, he gritted his teeth and forced himself to let go of the railing. The cold felt like a shock to his system and his arms immediately thrashed out, searching for some kind of purchase on land. He forced himself to kick back a couple of feet until he was under the bridge, deep enough that his feet couldn't touch the ground and far enough in the center so that his arms couldn't find anything to hold.

No one had ever told him that bleeding out would be like this. He'd expected the pain, sure, but not that it would be so slow. Was it because of his healing? Or was it because of the cold water? He felt like he was floating through a river of ice, his limbs heavy and his eyes starting to grow tired. It was better this way. It had to be.

A year prior, Theo would never have expected to be here. Sure, some part of him buried inside had felt guilt over Tara's death. That part had been locked down and never acknowledged. But over the past few months, ever since his resurrection or whatever they wanted to call it, he'd start feeling things. Emotions had come far more freely and he'd struggled to tamp down on them. He hadn't understood the remorse he felt until he was holding the hand of a fallen hunter, leeching away his pain. 

It had been as though Theo were looking in a mirror. The young male had been manipulated by his peers, misguided by a cold woman with a heart of steel and a thirst for blood. Gabe had ended up shot by the very people he had trusted and they'd betrayed him, leaving him to bleed to death surrounded by his enemies. Theo hadn't known what to expect at first when he'd walked closer but as soon as he'd reached out, he had known he wanted to ease the other's pain. He shouldn't have had to suffer in his last moments when he was so clearly terrified, using the last of his strength to drag himself from the people he feared. He'd been afraid and lashed out because someone older had told him that was what he was supposed to do and he'd listened. Theo had done the same.

Outside of that, the only other person he'd started to experience emotions around was Liam. Damn the beta for making him feel weak. He'd wanted to protect him, felt indebted for saving him for Tara's eternal torment. He'd briefly hoped that their friendship would strengthen into something reliable but that dream had shattered far too quickly. Liam already had the friends that he deserved in Mason, Corey, and now Tristen. There was no room for someone as fucked up as Theo in his life. He would only drag the blue-eyed boy down to his level and he couldn't live with that on his conscience.

He hoped that Liam wouldn't be the one to find his body. He hadn't left a note detailing his whereabouts, only an apology and a goodbye. It would be enough to keep Liam from looking for him. It would probably be a park ranger that found him, or perhaps someone like Derek Hale. He'd yet to meet the former alpha but Liam had spoken highly of him. Apparently he lurked through the woods some nights, working patrols with Chris Argent and the sheriff. Ever since the town had found out about the existence of the supernatural, security had tightened and the preserve was under constant supervision in case some danger came crawling from the shadows. 

Theo could feel the blood steadily trickling from his wounds as his body lost the ability to heal. The cold didn't feel so piercing anymore, perhaps it was finally time to close his eyes. For a moment, his eyes could focus and he could see the spot where he'd let his sister die. "I'm coming, Tara." The words slipped from ice blue lips, barely above a whisper. "You don't have to be alone anymore." Because that was really what the dreams were about, weren't they? Tara wanted her heart back because she was empty and alone. Theo could finally return it to her and stop all of the pain that came with the ultimate theft. 

"I'm sorry, Liam." He didn't expect himself to murmur his confession aloud but life was full of surprises. In another life, perhaps things would have been different. If Theo had never met the dread doctors, perhaps he would have stayed in Beacon Hills and built his friendship with Scott and Stiles. Perhaps Scott would have become a werewolf and turned Theo when he was an alpha, curing him of his ailments and healing the sickness that had robbed Theo of his youngest years. Maybe he would have been a valued member of the pack on his own, never wanting power and killing someone that had once been his closest friend. He would have met Liam trying out for lacrosse, watching Scott and Stiles play from the bleachers with his friends Kira and Malia. In another life, everything would have been different. He would have had the opportunity to live a life of happiness and explore all of the possibilities. He could have studied at a college to become a mechanic, attended a university to become a doctor, or so many other things. He could have had the chance to explore what it was like to be in a relationship with someone that truly cared about him as much as he cared about them. Maybe he would have been able to explore his sexuality and find the things that interested him, find out why he felt so broken and alone when it came to touch from others. 

Theo exhaled slowly and blinked, his vision swimming as he started to lose his sight. Everything felt slower now and for the first time in ages, Theo felt a sense of peace and calm wash over him. This was never the end he had imagined but it was the most fitting, bringing him full circle. He was going to die where he'd failed the only member of his family that had loved him during his childhood, dying in the same place he'd let her sink and drown. It was a fitting end to his tragic life. He wasn't going to feel sorry for himself, not this time. At last, he was going to finally feel peace and be released from the hellish prison that he lived in inside of his own skin. No longer would he be trapped in his mind, tormented every night by a sister that needed his company. Theo Raeken was going to be free. He let his eyes close one final time, sinking below the water just as someone yelled out his name. The darkness took him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hate me yet? I told you that the angst was coming...
> 
> It gets better, I swear! The next chapter will take place with some different characters since Theo is currently out of commission. I know this was a long chapter, but I wanted to do it right. Ever since I first started thinking of this fic, this was a scene I knew that I was going to write. I wanted to explore a different side of Theo where he'd filled with guilt for his past actions and he's finally ready to face his demons, just not in the way that people expected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unlikely pair find Theo and bring him to Melissa to help.

Chris Argent exhaled slowly, scrubbing his hand tiredly down his face. He flicked his wrist to check his watch and took note of the time, relieved it was almost time for his patrol shift to end. Normally he wouldn’t be so eager to get home but tonight? It was freezing outside, evidenced by the small puffs of his breath he could see with each exhale, and he hadn’t slept much in the past few days. But Derek had asked for his help and he couldn’t turn down the other man, not when it came to keeping the town safe. So he’d agreed to walking the preserve in the middle of the night just to be sure. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling to himself as he saw Derek’s name flash across his phone. He opened the text and relief filled him as his friend said the area was clear. Chris could finally go home and crawl into bed for a solid five hours of sleep before he had to be up again. He sent back a response to tell him he was heading back and tucked his phone away, starting the half mile trek back to his car. 

He was a third of the way there when movement in his peripheral caught his attention. He slowly drew his gun and took a step closer, eyes scanning the darkness. He could barely make out the bridge and what seemed to be an agitated figure pacing the length of it. The figure abruptly came to a halt, leaning on the railing. He frowned and took a few steps closer, careful not to make a sound as he eased his way through the brush. Heated shouts caught his ear and he paused as he tried to place the familiar voice. It wasn’t one he hears regularly but he’d heard it enough to place it - Theo Raeken. 

But what was the chimera doing in the middle of the woods at this time of night? He tucked his gun away and took another step, still lingering out of range just in case he was intruding on a private moment. He didn’t expect the youth to collapse down onto his legs and before he knew it, Theo was lowering himself into the water. “Dammit!” He pulled out his phone and pressed speed dial, grimacing as he hurried toward the bridge. “Derek! I need you to meet me at the bridge over the creek. Get the emergency blanket from my car and hurry.” 

“What’s going on?” The response was huffed out and Chris was momentarily grateful that Derek had reacted immediately instead of just waiting to question him. 

“The chimera kid, he’s in the water. I need to go in after him-“

“Wait for me to get there. Give me two minutes. If he’s in shock from the water, he could lash out and hurt you.” Derek warned before the line went dead. He wanted to dive right in after the kid but he knew Derek was right. There was no telling what condition Theo was in and Chris couldn’t help him if he was fighting for his own life in the water. Gritting his teeth, he hurried over to the bridge and walked the length of it, peering down into the water. 

“Theo! We’re coming for you, don’t worry.” He hoped that the kid could still hear him. He set his palms against the railing to get a better look and tensed as something warm stained his fingers. Lifting his hand carefully, he turned it around and his eyes went wide at the unmistakable taint of blood. “Oh god…” He scanned the rest of the bridge and found a jacket folded neatly, still warm to the touch. “Derek!” He raised his voice, praying that the werewolf could hear the urgency in his voice.

Within the next two minutes, the werewolf had arrived. He tossed the blanket to Chris without a word, tugging off his shoes and jacket before climbing over the railing. “Call Melissa. He’s going to need medical attention.” He directed before plunging down into the icy water. He followed the smell of blood in the water, kicking under the bridge. His leg brushed against something and he dove down, fingers wrapping around the shoulder of Theo before tugging him upward toward the surface. Derek pulled him up against his chest and swam back to shore, dragging Theo onto the surface. 

“Is he breathing?” Chris asked as he hurried to join him, setting the blanket down beside them.

“Barely.” Derek frowned as Theo shuddered, a gasp for breath leaving him. He rolled onto his side and began to cough, vomiting water and bile until he was trembling and collapsed onto his back. Derek slowly eased him away from where he’d been sick, pressing his lips in a thin line as he looked over Theo. He touched his arm slowly, black lines traveling through his veins as he leached away the pain. 

“What the hell happened to him?” Chris asked as he unrolled the blanket, placing it around a shuddering Theo.

“He did it to himself.” Derek murmured as he caught sight of the slowly healing claw marks on both wrists. The acrid scent of guilt surrounded the teenager who was slumping back against him, his eyes rolling back. “We need to get him out of here.” Taking great care, he lifted Theo wrapped in the blanket and nodded to Chris. “Did you call Melissa?”

“She’s expecting us.” Chris reassured, collecting the clothes Derek had shed and Theo’s jacket before they started the walk back. 

The ride to Melissa’s was quiet, the air tense between the two men. Derek stayed in the back with Theo to leach his pain and Chris’ gaze was torn between watching in the rear view mirror and focusing on the road before them. It wasn’t long before he pulled into a familiar driveway, hardly surprised Melissa was standing outside waiting for them. “What happened?” She asked as he opened the door and climbed out, moving to the back to help Derek lift Theo out. 

“I’m not sure. I heard him yelling on the bridge and next thing I knew, he was in the water.” Chris explained as the two men carried Theo inside. 

“Set him on the couch.” Melissa instructed, walking into the kitchen for a moment. She returned with a steaming mug of tea and set it down on the table as she knelt beside Theo. “How long has he been unconscious? Did you do CPR?”

“Eighteen minutes and no. He threw up and then passed out immediately after.” Derek informed. “Melissa, he did this to himself. I think it was a suicide attempt.” He added quietly. A crash upstairs immediately followed and then there were footsteps on the stairs. 

“Mom?” Scott appeared on the bottom step, hair disheveled but his eyes alert. “Is he going to be okay?”

“I don’t know, honey. I need to look at him.” She reaches for the blanket and slowly peeled it back, grimacing as it stuck to Theo’s arms and ankles. “How bad?” She asked Derek as she slowly began to pull the blanket away from Theo’s arms one at a time. 

“There was a lot of blood. He’s healing but it’s slow, I’m sure he fought it for a while.” 

“Scott, I need you to get me some clothes for him and some towels.” She instructed her son before looking at Derek and then Chris. “I need one of you to help me get his clothes off. I’m going to need to cut them off, I don’t want to risk agitating his injuries.”

Chris searched through his jacket for a moment, bringing out a switchblade and offering it to her. “This good enough?”

“Grab scissors too. They’re on the kitchen counter.” She said as she picked for a place to start cutting. The next few minutes were a blur, Melissa giving orders and the men following obediently as they worked to get Theo out of his soaked clothing and into the pajamas that Scott had delivered. The young chimera remained unconscious through it all, showing signs of stirring only when Melissa taped gauze around his wrists. 

When finished, Melissa sat down on the floor in exhaustion and leaned back against Chris’ legs. “I think he’s going to be okay.” She said quietly. “He might not be happy with us when he wakes up but he’s alive.” Her gaze drifted over to Scott and she pressed her lips in a thin line. “Did you have any idea…?”

“No!” Scott’s eyes went wide and he shook his head fervently. 

“Well do you know who he’s staying with? We should call and let them know that Theo’s safe.” At Scott’s hesitation, her eyes narrowed. “What?”

“He...uh...Stiles said he’s been living on his own.” Scott nervously rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Okay...where?” She asked slowly. When he didn’t answer, she grabbed Chris by the arm and pulled herself to her feet. “Scott,” she warned. 

“Stiles said he’s living in his truck.”

“You’ve known he was living in his truck and you didn’t tell anyone?” Her lips pursed and she shook her head. “I’m disappointed in you.”

“We didn’t see his truck at the preserve. He must have walked.” Derek crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Liam was hanging out with him tonight.” Scott spoke up quietly. “Maybe he knows where Theo’s truck is?”

“Call him. Just...don’t tell him what’s going on. This isn’t something he should hear over the phone. No one should.” She whispered the last part under her breath. 

“I’m not sure I’ll have to.” Scott turned his head toward the front door. Derek looked as well, shifting slightly as headlights started up the driveway. “I think that’s Mason’s car.”

“Keep them outside, Scott. We’ll get Theo upstairs-”

“No,” a low voice rasped. Melissa snapped her gaze to the couch as Theo struggled to sit up. He gripped the back of the couch with trembling fingers, his arm quivering as he tried to hold himself steady. “I can go-”

“Like hell you will.” She stepped closer and grabbed his shoulder, firmly keeping him sitting. Yellow eyes flashed up at her and she looked back unflinchingly, holding his gaze until he finally looked away. “Now that you’re awake, you’re going to drink this tea I made. After that, you’re going straight to bed. Nurse’s orders.” 

Theo frowned and looked past her, eyes settling on Scott. The alpha glanced over at the front door and then at Theo, nodding. “Do what she says. It’s better than fighting back. You know how scary my mom can be.” Some of the tension bled from his shoulders as the chimera gave a stiff nod, adjusting his position on the couch so Melissa could hand over the mug. 

“Scott!” Liam’s desperate voice rang from outside and Theo flinched, tea spilling into his lap. 

“I don’t want him to see me like this.” He mumbled, clutching the mug against his chest with shaking hands

“Scott will handle him, Theo. Right now, you need to drink.” Melissa stroked her fingers gently over his scalp and sat on the edge of the couch, easing the mug from his hands. “Let me help. Chris, can you make the bed upstairs? Derek, can you put on a pot of coffee?” Both men nodded, sharing a look before heading off to do as requested.

“I’ll be right back.” Scott promised before walking outside, stopping Liam just as he reached the door. Behind him, Mason was struggling to get out of his car along with Corey and a boy Scott didn’t know. “Liam,” he stepped gently in front of him and blocked his path. 

“Where is he? Is he okay?” The smaller boy attempted to step around him, letting out a growl as Scott grabbed his arm. “Scott, let me go!”

“Not until you’ve calmed down.” He ushered Liam back in front of him, settling both hands on his shoulders. 

“I can’t calm down!” Liam roared, bright yellow flashing at him. Scott answered in red, silently commanding the younger boy to stand down. “Scott, please.” He drew in a breath that seemed to rattle in his lungs and tears sprang to his eyes. “I just need to know he’s okay.  _ Please _ ,” he pleaded. 

“My mom is taking care of him. How did you know he was here?”

“I didn’t until I heard your mom say his name. He left me a note…” Liam’s breathing hitched and he drew in a ragged breath, his legs giving out a moment later. Scott barely caught him, surprise flickering over his face as he steadied his friend. Sobs of relief came pouring from his lips and he muffled the sound against Scott’s shoulder, his shoulders shaking with the release. “I thought he was gone,” he whined softly. “It would have been my fault-”

“Liam, no.” Scott wrapped his arms tightly around his beta, looking up to shake his head as Mason took a step closer. “Whatever Theo is going through...none of it is your fault.”

“I was with him last, I should have noticed. I could have done something-”

“Hey, sh, it’s okay.” Scott covered Liam’s head with his chin and tightened his hold. “He’s alive, Liam. He’s going to be okay.”

“You don’t know that. He...he...Scott…” his breath hitched again as his sobs grew louder. He sighed quietly and swayed slightly as he rocked the pair of them, gently stroking his hand down Liam’s back in an attempt to soothe him. There were no words to comfort him, not now. He hadn’t expected to see Theo in such a fragile state and he knew Liam considered the chimera a friend, even if it was a new development. So he could only hold him, letting the smaller boy cry in his arms while doing his best to offer comfort.

\--

“You don’t need to do this.” Theo murmured after taking a sip of the tea, watching Melissa draw it back from his lips.

“I don’t. But I am,” she replied before lifting it again. He slowly drank the remainder until it was empty, leaning back with a wary look. She wasn’t sure she had ever seen him like quite so small and fragile. He was pale, dark bags under his eyes that didn’t help take away the sunken in cheeks. His shoulders hunched inward as though he were trying to make himself smaller and her heart ached. This wasn’t the same teenager that had stopped her son’s heart. This was the shell of that man, wandering around in confusion and loneliness. News of being on his own shouldn’t have surprised her. If she thought hard enough, she had known deep down. “Theo-”

“Please don’t make me talk about it.” Theo whispered, flinching as a roar reached his ears.  

“I won’t tonight.” Reaching over, she gently took his hand and squeezed it. “But tomorrow morning, you and I are going to sit down and talk. Just the two of us, okay?” She held his gaze until he gave a meek nod. “Good. Right now, I think you should get into bed and try to sleep.”

“I don’t want to.” Emotion flashed through his eyes, too quick for Melissa to place. If she didn’t know him any better, she might have suspected it was fear. He swallowed hard and looked toward the front door. “Liam…”

“Scott will take care of him, okay? You need to focus on yourself right now. Even if you don’t sleep, we should get you into a more comfortable place. I’ll stay with you.” She promised, casting a glance at the two older men that had appeared in the doorway. “You two can have some coffee and stay a while if you want.” She said as she stood up, offering her hand to Theo. She eased him onto his feet and put his arm around her shoulders, guiding him toward the stairs. He was too tired to fight her, swaying lightly as she manoeuvred him carefully up the stairwell. At the top of the landing, she ushered him into the guest room and eased him onto the bed. He went willingly, turning onto his side to face her as she sat down beside him.

“I’m sorry.” Theo whispered, his gaze dropping to the flower patterned comforter. He traced his fingers carefully along one of the buds and a shudder wracked his form. Reaching over, she smoothed down his hair and smiled softly as he pressed into the touch. 

“No apologies necessary, kiddo.” She watched him struggle to keep his eyes open, an idea hitting. “Do you remember playing little league with Scott and Stiles?”

“Stiles was terrible at it. He got hit in the face more times than I could count. Scott was pretty decent but he couldn’t run very fast. He never made it to base.” Theo murmured, his eyes fully shut now.

“I still have pictures of the three of you in your uniforms. When you guys lost, we used to always go out for ice cream. You liked cookie dough the best because it was the best of both worlds. I remember one time at a sleepover, you and Stiles snuck into the freezer and ate an entire container by yourselves. You two were so sick the next day. And Scott tried to protect you, saying he ate it. Even though he slept through the whole thing.” Her fingers continued to brush through his hair, smoothing down the damp locks and gently undoing tangles. His breathing was slow and even, a half smile curving his lips as he listened to her. “You stayed with us a lot when you were little. Your mom worked two jobs, your dad was usually too drunk to function, and your sister had her friends.” Her lips thinned slightly. “But you never complained. You were so strong as a kid, you know that? You were like another son to me, some days I wished you were because I knew how bad things were at home. I’m sorry it’s all come to this. Maybe things would be different if we’d helped you more as a kid. But I can’t go back in time. If it’s possible then the boys decided I wasn’t allowed to know about it. That’s probably for the best.” She laughed weakly. “I’m here now. For whatever you need, Theo.” No one could make up for past mistakes but that didn’t mean the future couldn’t be better. He’d reached a low point tonight, one that no one had seen coming, and the mother in her refused to let that happen again.

“Thanks, mom,” the whisper was so soft that she nearly missed it. She half expected him to be watching her but he was finally asleep, looking peaceful and almost content. It was a start.


	7. Chapter 7

Theo woke to an empty room with muted sunlight casting shadows along the walls. He rolled over slowly onto his side, yawning hard enough that his jaw cracked as he tried to get his bearings again. The scent of familiarity tickled his nose, teasing him until he caught sight of the white gauze on his arm. Events from the previous night rolled in like a tidal wave and he pressed his face back into the pillow, a low whine escaping him. Right. He was in the McCall spare bedroom, one of the last places that he needed to be. 

He eased himself out from under the sheets and stood slowly, leaning his palm back against the mattress as the room spun. Taking a deep breath through his nose, he shuffled forward with care into the bathroom and stared at his reflection over the sink. He was too pale, bruises pressed into his skin beneath his eyes, and he looked fragile enough for the wind to blow over. He leaned against the sink and peeled the gauze from his wrists, kneeling down to do the same to his ankles. He wasn’t surprised that bright red lines still covered his skin. The healing process took a lot of energy and Theo’s body didn’t have much to give, even in in his sleep. 

After splashing his face a few times, he quietly made his way to the bedroom door and eased it open as slowly as he could. He took a step forward, grimacing as the floorboard creaked. A soft snore startled him and he looked to the right where Liam had fallen asleep on the floor. He sighed and stepped carefully around the boy before heading downstairs, surprised to find Mason and Corey tangled together on the couch. Derek was asleep in the armchair closest to him, a thin blanket draped over him. Frowning, Theo cautiously made his way into the kitchen and paused as he saw Tristen eating a bowl of cereal at the island. “What are you doing up?” Theo whispered, casting a glance toward the living room. 

“Had to eat and take my heart medicine so I could go back to sleep.” Tristen shrugged and pushed the cereal box toward him. “Want some?”

“No-“ his stomach rumbled in protest and the other boy raised an eyebrow. “Fine,” he conceded as he rummaged through the cabinets to get what he needed. He grabbed the carton of milk next, his hands shaking as he tried to open it. Tristen set down his own bowl without a word and opened it for Theo, pouring him a decent amount before securing the lid again. “I didn’t need you to do that.”

“Kind of seemed like you did. Don’t worry about it, I won’t tell.” The boy smirked slightly before taking another spoonful of his own food. He didn’t say anything else, apparently content to let silence fill the space between them. 

“You’re not going to ask?” Theo inquired after his third mouthful of cereal. Why wasn’t he being bombarded with questions?

“None of my business, dude. I don’t know you like that.” Somehow, the words felt like comfort. Theo allowed himself a rare smile before he focused on finishing his breakfast. They ate in comfortable silence after that, Theo eating a second bowl before he finally put the milk away. Tristen took their dishes to wash, pretending not to notice the strange look Theo gave him as he helped him out. 

“How did he know?” Theo finally asked as Tristen finished loading the dishwasher. 

“He woke up and you weren’t there, I guess. He woke us all up and was begging Mason to get him over here to see Scott. He said that he had to find you. I thought he was losing his mind, I’ve never seen him like that.” Tristen said softly. “You scared him.”

“I know.” Theo rubbed his palms along the edges of the countertop. 

“Theo?!” A startled cry from upstairs jolted him from his thoughts and he turned, listening to the scramble of footfalls upstairs. Liam came crashing down them a moment later, his eyes wild and panic stricken as he turned into the kitchen. “The...oh.” He reeled back a half step, swaying for a moment. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“You didn’t. But you woke the house up,” Theo murmured softly as he heard everyone stirring from Liam’s outburst. Scott appeared a moment later, relief flooding his vision as he saw Theo. 

“I thought…” he frowned and shook his head, the words dying on the tip of his tongue. “Never mind. Theo, did you sleep okay?”

“It was fine.” Theo shoved his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants, all too aware of Scott’s gaze traveling steadily up his arms. 

“Sorry, Scott. I just woke up and he was gone.” Liam said quietly. 

“It’s okay. I’ll let my mom know. Theo, you should get back to bed before she puts you back in it.” Scott’s warning was softened by a smile and he found himself nodding in compliance. 

“Sure.” Perhaps if he complied now then it would be easier to leave later. He glanced up at Tristen, lips twitching in another half smile at the other boy. “Thanks,” he said quietly. 

“Happy to oblige. Now I’m going to see if I can kick Mason and Corey to the other end of the couch.” Tristen smirked and headed into the living room, softly telling the others to go back to sleep. Theo exhaled softly and turned as Scott headed back up the stairs. Liam was watching him, his expression open and vulnerable. He got the feeling that Liam wasn’t going to let him go any time soon. 

“Come on, pup.” Theo turned from the counter and approached him slowly. “I think this time you need a real bed.”

“No more than you do.” Liam whispered, waiting for Theo to start up the stairs before he followed. As they entered the bedroom, Theo eased the door shut and watched the younger man sit gingerly on the side of the bed. “You look tired. You should sleep some more.”

“I will.” Theo said, surprised by his own honesty. He rolled back the sheets and climbed under them, watching Liam for a second before nodding at the empty space beside him. “Come here, little wolf. I won’t bite.”

“Yes you would,” Liam laughed and cut himself off with wide eyes. “I’m sorry-“

“Lay down,” Theo said firmly. He willed himself to relax, hoping it would calm the beta down. It seemed to work when Liam slowly got under the covers with him and faced him on his side. “It’s okay to laugh, you know.”

“How can I make jokes when you…” he hesitated and Theo sighed, reaching out and putting an arm around his waist. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one comforting me?” He teased softly as he tugged the other closer to him. Liam whined at that and he sighed, settling his chin on top of Liam’s head. “I’m okay. You don’t have to treat me like I’m about to break.”

“Don’t I? Last night…”

“I was in a really bad place. Maybe I still am, but I’m not going anywhere. Not right now.” He couldn’t offer true comfort but that seemed enough to temporarily appease the beta. “This okay?” He added quietly as he continued to hold him close. 

“I didn’t peg you for the cuddling type.” He felt Liam smile against his shoulder and something pleasant settled deep in his chest. He chuckled and spanned his fingers across his spine, stroking lightly through his thin tee shirt. “Theo?”

“Hm?” He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the other boy. He could be selfish this time, just this once. 

“Thank you for not leaving me too.” Liam sounded scared, reopening the hole in Theo’s chest. Subconsciously he tightened his hold and felt his friend shift closer in response. 

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” He hadn’t known Liam had cared so much. Where was all of this coming from?

“No. Don’t be. You don’t need to be sorry for how you were feeling. But I’m going to make it better. Whatever I can do, I’ll do it.” The fierce promise in his voice was enough for Theo’s breath to catch. He nodded so Liam could feel the movement and hummed again. 

“You already are, Liam.” He said quietly. The other boy relaxed against him and soon they drifted off to sleep, tangled in the comfort of one another. 

-

It was late afternoon the next time Theo woke. The space beside him was empty, still warm to the touch as his fingers brushed over the Liam shaped dent in the mattress. Slowly lifting his head from the pillow, he listened carefully for the sound of his familiar heartbeat. He located it a moment later, close to three others that must have been in the living room. Down the hall, a faint murmur of worried voices drifted to his ears.

“...Scott Gregorio McCall. You’ve known this whole time that he’s been homeless and you didn’t tell me?” Melissa’s voice was muffled behind her bedroom door. Theo knew he shouldn’t be listening in but he couldn’t help himself. Not when they were talking about him.

“Sheriff mentioned it once but it was months ago.” Scott’s voice was barely above a whine. “I thought he’d found a place by now. Stiles mentioned it the other week and I didn’t know what to do. He never said anything…”

“Of course he didn’t. Scott…” Melissa’s voice dropped to a low murmur and Theo couldn’t hear the rest of what she said. “...but he’s different now. You should have told me and we could have figured something out.”

“You already struggle to pay our own bills. I didn’t think-”

“Scott McCall! Do you remember a certain beta named Isaac? We made it work with him. We could make it work with Theo.”

“I thought you still hated him. You don’t trust him-”

“Arguing isn’t going to solve the problem.” Chris cut in gently. “I have a solution. It’s only temporary but it will fix the immediate problem.” His voice dropped and Theo sighed, swinging back the covers and getting up slowly from the bed. He walked into the bathroom to relieve himself, bracing one palm against the wall as he swayed unsteadily on his feet. A low rumble echoed in the silence around him and he glared down at his stomach, wishing to will it into submission.

“Theo?” Scott’s voice echoed outside of the bedroom and he flushed the toilet, washing his hands and leaning against the entrance to the bathroom.

“Yeah?” The door slowly swung inward and Scott peeked his head around the corner.

“My mom wants to know if you want any pizza before she wraps the leftovers. Then she wants to talk to you.” 

“...can you bring it to me?” Theo asked quietly, lowering his gaze to the floor. “I don’t think I can make it down the stairs.” He admitted, the tips of his ears turning pink. Scott’s expression shifted immediately, the sickening scent of guilt surrounding him as he nodded his head. “Don’t.” He whispered, taking a few halting steps over to the bed and sinking down at the edge of the mattress. “I don’t have the energy to tell you it’s not your fault.”

“I…” Scott swallowed audibly and managed a weak nod. “I’ll be right back with your food.” He retreated slowly and Theo leaned back on the mattress, wiping his face to rid himself of a thin layer of sweat. He stayed like that until the room finally stopped spinning and eased himself back up into a sitting position against the headboard. A soft knock sounded outside before Melissa walked in, Chris Argent on her heels. 

“Glad to see you’re awake, kiddo.” She held up a plate of pizza, a water bottle tucked into the crook of her arm. “I warmed it up a little and dabbed as much of the grease off as I could.” She sat down beside his legs, offering the plate.

“I talked her out of cutting it into pieces for you.” Chris said, turning to close the bedroom door.

“Thanks.” Theo smiled weakly and set the plate in his lap. He stared down at the food for a moment before lifting his gaze, exhaling slowly. “Ms. McCall-”

“Melissa.” She cut him off gently and slid the water over to him. “Theo...I know you probably don’t want to talk about what happened last night. I’m not going to make you. But I owe you an apology. Had I known you were living on your own…”

“Please don’t.” Theo whispered, curling his fingers around the thin paper plate. “No one needed to know. I’m not pack, Melissa. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I’m not talking as a pack mom. I’m talking as a human mom who should have considered that you didn’t have anyone to take care of you. You did some awful things but that doesn’t mean you deserved to be on your own. I know you probably won’t be comfortable living with me and Scott and I understand that.” She set her hand on his knee and he tensed, breath catching in his throat as he watched her. Her eyes widened and she withdrew her hand, a sad smile forming. 

“I’ll be okay. I can take care of myself, I’ve done…” Theo trailed off, knowing it was pointless to lie. Melissa deserved the truth after what she’d done for him. He’d probably scarred her for life and he knew he’d spend the rest of his miserable life trying to make up for that. “I have my truck.”

“Technically, you don’t. Liam said you left your keys for him.” Chris spoke up. “We tried to go get it earlier and he growled at Derek for even asking.”

“He’s an idiot,” Theo snorted softly.

“He cares about you.” Melissa countered gently. “I think that he’s worried you might run off again. I had to convince him to eat lunch and let you rest.”

“I didn’t mean to make him worry.” The words were barely a whisper, his eyes starting to burn. He startled as Melissa covered his hand, this time turning his hand and catching her wrist as she attempted to pull back. “It’s not you. I’m just…” he shrugged weakly, not knowing how to put into words that he wasn’t used to gentle human contact.  

“It’s okay.” Melissa replied. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You need to eat so why don’t we just say what we came to say?”

“You need a place to live and I need an employee.” Chris spoke up, surprising him. “I’ve got a house with a lot of empty rooms and I’m not around that much. It’s safe, secure, and you won’t be bothered by anyone. In exchange, you come to work for me. I need someone watching my back when I’m making deals and Derek’s too recognizable as a fugitive. He’s killed too many hunters and his face and name are everywhere in my world. So I need someone else and you’re ideal. You can cross mountain ash barriers, wolfsbane doesn’t slow you down nearly as much, and you’re strong.” He laid out the facts and Theo focused on his heartbeat, surprised to find it steady and firm.

Theo dipped his head in consideration, fingers lightly tearing away the crust of his pizza. He ate a small bite and took his time to chew, mulling it over. “I want to pay rent.” He said quietly, cautiously lifting his gaze. 

“You can pay half of the bills until your third paycheck. Save up a bit and then start paying me rent. You can pay me back the first two months when you’ve got your feet under you.” Chris said, surprising him yet again. “As far as school, that will be left up to you. You can go back or focus on getting your GED. Most things I need help with take place at night and if I have to travel, we’ll discuss it ahead of time and work something out.”

“Why are you doing this?” Theo asked, shifting his gaze from Chris to Melissa. “I killed your son,” he reminded in a low voice. “I tried to get Liam to do it.” 

“Because you were a different person back then, Theo. You’ve changed and I’d have to be blind to believe otherwise. Whatever happened to you after Kira...you came back as a different person.” Melissa said, thankfully not commenting as a shudder wracked Theo’s body. “The old Theo wouldn’t have let me patch him up last night.” 

“The old Theo is still me.” He muttered, clenching his fingers into his palms until his knuckles turned white. “Melissa-”

“No, Theo. No more blaming yourself. You apologize, you redeem yourself, and you learn to move on. You’re halfway there, kiddo.” 

“You can’t believe that.” He shook his head, stomach rolling at the implication. “After everything I’ve done-”

“You made mistakes because you were raised by monsters and you had to protect yourself. You sought control because you had none and yes, you went crazy with it. But you also brought back Hayden and Corey. You saved Liam’s life countless times from the ghost riders and the hunters. You brought me dinner at the hospital the other night when you really didn’t have to. You aren’t the same monster that you think you are.” She squeezed his knee and the floodgates opened. Hot tears streamed down his cheeks, steadily dripping down onto the mostly untouched plate of food. He didn’t move as Melissa tugged it from his lap and set it on the nightstand, moving closer and wrapping her arms around him tightly. He shuddered and sobbed into her shoulder, broken apologies spilling from his lips as he clung to the older woman for comfort. Her fingers rubbed steady circles against his back and he closed his eyes, feeling helpless and small in a way that he hadn’t since he was just a child. She held him the entire time, saying nothing as she rocked him gently and began to comb her fingers through his hair. He relaxed fully into her hold and let the sense of safety wash over him, wishing not for the first time that things were different. His apologies turned into quiet whimpers, small hitches of breath as he fought against the urge to collect himself. For once in his life, he could finally let go. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to Manon and Janna for helping this chapter exist. 
> 
> Sorry the update has taken so long but this chapter was a bitch to write and constantly fighting me. Hopefully the next one doesn't take quite as long!

Things didn’t magically get better after that. Theo didn’t really expect them to. By the time he managed to feel good enough to make it downstairs, the sun was starting to set. He followed the voices into the living room and found the younger members of the pack all crowded on the couch, watching Derek and Chris face off in a video game. Theo pinched his arm lightly and shook his head, frowning when he didn’t seem to wake up. What sort of alternate reality had he been transported into?

“Theo!” Liam’s bright voice caught his attention and he looked up in acknowledgment, caught off-guard by the warm smile that was being directed at him. “Come on, Chris is about to totally kick Derek’s ass.” He patted the space next to him on the couch, shoving Mason and Tristen a little to make room.

“Are all werewolves this rude?” Tristen huffed, wriggling himself back between the couch cushions. “If this couch comes to life and eats me, it’s Liam’s fault.”

“You’re so weird.” Liam snorted softly. Rolling his eyes, Theo slowly made his way to the couch and gingerly took a seat, glancing at the screen just as Derek’s character fell to the ground onscreen and Chris’ stood victorious.

“How did you two get roped into this?” Theo asked, his voice low and rough from disuse. He frowned as Liam shivered beside him, turning to raise an eyebrow, but the werewolf was looking anywhere but him.

“We bullied them into it.” Mason said, looking immensely pleased with himself. “Derek was saying video games when he was younger were a lot harder so we told him to give it a try. Melissa told Chris he should try since he laughed so hard when Derek lost against Scott. It went downhill from there.”

“Ah.” Theo nodded as if that explained everything and stifled a yawn against the back of his hand. “Sorry,” he mumbled out. “Still tired, I guess.”

“You’ve had a long couple of days.” Scott replied gently as he glanced over at him. “You can always go back to sleep for a while longer.”

“I shouldn’t. My back will hate me for it, healing or not.” Theo chuckled weakly and leaned his head down on Liam’s shoulder, brow furrowing as the beta’s heartbeat changed. He started to pull back and Liam grabbed him by the hand, squeezing tightly and turning his head to offer a hesitant smile.

“I don’t mind being your pillow. Relax. Or, we can go somewhere else. Maybe get you settled in at Argent’s house.”

“That would be nice.” It was weird to think that he’d have his own place to stay. He could remember a handful of times in the past where he’d had his own bedroom. It had never lasted for long, usually he ended up in the spare bedroom of whatever family he’d tormented into pretending to be his fake parents, and he’d never really thought twice about it. Staying with Chris Argent wouldn’t be a permanent thing, of that he was sure. The hunter was just trying to get him back on his feet and then he would send Theo out on his way, back into the world. It would be nice for a couple of months, maybe even until the school year ended if he was lucky. He’d have to ask about reenrollment later.

“We just need to go and get your truck.” Chris spoke up, meeting Theo’s gaze. “It’s still at Liam’s house. Someone else should drive it-”

“I will,” Liam cut in before he could finish. Theo felt the heat radiate from his cheeks and he frowned deeply, wondering why he smelled so anxious and embarrassed. “I’ve still got the keys. Mason could take us back to my place to get it and we can meet back at your place.”

“Mason wants to play Halo with Scott.” His best friend said. “After we play some Dark Souls. If you’re riding to Argent’s house, wouldn’t it make more sense to go with him and ask him to drop you off? Then you could follow him back to his place.”

“I...shut up.” Liam blushed harder and lifted a pillow to hit him. Tristen knocked it from his hands before he could strike, beaming at the indignant look on Liam’s face. He turned, trading a high five with Mason while Corey hid his smile against his boyfriend’s arm. “All of you suck.” Liam huffed.

“Your friends are right. We can take my car and go to Liam’s house. It’s not out of my way.” Chris assured as he set down his controller and grabbed his jacket from the back of the armchair. “Derek, you coming?”

“I’m going to stay a little longer. I offered to help Melissa fix a couple of things around the house.” The older werewolf replied, handing his controller over to a dumbfounded Scott. “You’ll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that.”

“Come on,” Liam smiled and gently urged Theo to stand. The chimera swayed a bit and Liam’s arm came around his waist, steadying him against his side. “I’ve got you.” He promised, leading him carefully toward the door. “Argent, is your car unlocked?”

“It is.” Chris answered, clicking the button on his keys. “Scott, tell your mother I’ll be back later tonight to pick her up.” He added.

“You okay?” Liam asked softly as he helped Theo outside, walking carefully to the SUV.

“Lost a lot of blood. Just need to rest and recover.” He said, sighing as Liam tensed at his side. “It’s okay to talk about it. You can ask.”

“Not...not here.” Cutting his gaze to Argent, he shook his head. He opened the door and Theo climbed inside, moving over so Liam could slide in beside him. “We can talk in your truck. Okay?” He shut the door and buckled in.

“That’s fine.” Theo assured, voice barely above a whisper. He leaned into the door and let his eyes fall shut, drifting as the car hummed to life and they began the trip to Liam’s house. He was roused by Liam gently shaking his arm, unbuckling his seatbelt with his other hand.

“You know how to get to my place from here?” Chris asked, turning in his seat as Theo cracked his eyes open.

“Yeah. Thanks for the ride.” Liam said, his fingers lacing with Theo’s. “Come on.” He moved across the car to the open door and he followed, movements clumsy as he tried to shake off his lingering exhaustion. “I left the keys inside my house. Give me a second to go and get them.” He said, guiding Theo to lean against his truck.

“You don’t want me coming inside?” Theo asked, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“No!” Liam’s eyes went comically wide and Theo smirked. “I mean yes! I just…” he huffed, cheeks turning pink. “I didn’t want to make you walk when you’re having a hard time staying awake.”

“Relax, little wolf.” Theo chuckled quietly. “I’m fine. I’m alert now. Go, I’ll be fine for a minute or two.” He reassured. Liam’s eyes searched his face and he nodded, turning and jogging to his house. He focused his senses on listening to the beta inside, the way he moved in a frenzy up the stairs and his mother scolded him. Jenna asked where he was going and Liam explained in a soft voice that he was taking Theo home. He stopped eavesdropping after that, looking up at the slowly setting sun painting the sky in soft purples and pinks. For a moment, he felt completely at peace. The ache in his chest seemed to settle at last and he breathed in slowly, the crisp autumn scent making him smile. Fall had always been his favorite time of year. He loved watching the leaves change color and peppermint hot chocolate or a warm apple cider. They had been rare pleasantries he’d afford himself while living with the Dread Doctors, who had always kept a close eye on his unnecessary spending. The same guilt that had made itself at home in his bones came crawling back to the surface, reminding him that he was still not free of their influence. The stolen heart in his chest was a permanent brand of them.

“Theo?” Liam’s voice brought him back to the present and he looked aside at him, not bothering to try and fake a smile. The beta had already seen him at his lowest point, there was nothing he could hide from him. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Theo straightened up and rolled his shoulders back. He pushed off his truck and turned, opening the door and climbing in. He buckled in as Liam joined him. “Thanks for driving me.”

“I wanted to.” Liam swallowed hard and tapped his fingers erratically against the steering wheel. “Maybe I did it because I’m selfish. I...maybe you can just keep going like this didn’t happen but I can’t. You made jokes and I can’t understand it. Any of it.”

“Liam.” Theo sighed and dragged his hand over his face. “What do you want me to say?”

“I want you to tell me why. Make it make sense to me. I’ve read your note a million times and it still doesn’t mean a thing. Why couldn’t you talk to me? Why did you feel that was the only way?” The sharp scent of betrayal filled the cab around them and Theo took a shallow breath, looking at Liam.

“Why does it matter to you?” He asked, trying not to scoff as Liam whirled on him with yellow eyes. “Don’t give me that look. Before two days ago, we were barely even friends. Did you forget that?” He hated the way Liam flinched back like he’d been hit but fuck, he was tired of pretending. “You just started hanging out with me. I don’t know why you’re hanging around me. I’m not your responsibility anymore. I’m not your fucking pity project.” The words left in a tumble, his heart pouring out freely for the first time in ages. “I’m not part of your goddamn pack. I never will be. I can’t atone for the shit that I did and I don’t know why you’re keeping me around. What was I supposed to do, Liam? I’m fucking tired of everything. I’m sick of being on my own and you don’t know what it’s like to live this way. I’m trapped in my head and I can’t fucking get out. Tara wants her heart back and she can fucking have it. I don’t need it anymore.” His gaze dropped to the crumpled piece of paper wrapped in Liam’s shaking fist and the grabbed his wrist, freeing the note that carried his familiar handwriting.

“Dear Liam,” he began. The beta clenched his jaw, trembling in place as he stared out the windshield. “I don’t know what to say but that’s what people do, right? They leave a note for the people they’re leaving behind. So here’s mine. Thanks for trying but I can’t do this anymore. I’m tired of fighting. Keep the truck or sell it, doesn’t matter to me. Don’t beat yourself up, little wolf. You couldn’t have stopped this. I’m not necessary anymore. Stay out of trouble. Signed, T. Raeken.” He took a slow breath, heart racing in his chest as he stared at the beta’s profile. “You need me to write another one?”

“ _Fuck_ you.” Liam hissed, turning his head to reveal tearful blue eyes. “You have no right-"

“It’s my life, Liam. Sorry that you don’t get to tell me what to do with it.” Theo snapped, unbuckling himself as his hands began to shake with anger. “I’ll find my own way to Argent’s.” He slammed the door on his way out, storming across the yard. Behind him, Liam’s heart was racing and he could tell that he was holding back sobs. It made his heart clench and he swallowed hard, tears of his own filling his eyes. He made it a few more steps until his legs buckled, collapsing him onto the grass. A choked scream escaped him and he slammed his fist against the ground, unable to stop the tears spilling down his cheeks. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that, shaking and sobbing like a toddler, but there were warm arms wrapping around him after a while.

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” Liam whimpered, pulling Theo back against his chest. “I’m going to be better. I want to be your friend. I want to help, just let me try. Please. I can do better.” He pleaded against Theo’s neck, wetting his skin with fresh tears.

“Not your fault.” Theo reached up and gripped Liam’s hand, his knuckles going white. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted peace. I wanted it all to stop. I’m the one who needs to be better.” He turned sideways into Liam, curling half on top of him as his own tears continued to fall.

“No. You’re just hurting and you have every right to be. I’m sorry you’ve been feeling this way.” Liam whispered, hugging him tighter. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in one another until the chilled autumn air had Theo shivering. “Ready to go?” Liam asked softly, rubbing his hands gently along Theo’s icy arms. “Fuck, you’re freezing.”

“Used to it.” Theo shrugged weakly. “He’s probably wondering where we are.” He added, slowly shifting upright. Liam followed and helped him onto his feet, giving him a weak smile before leading him back to the truck. “Liam…” he asked hesitantly as they both buckled back in, watching the beta start the vehicle.

“Yeah?” Soft blue eyes turned to him and Theo swallowed hard, the question he wanted to ask dying before it ever reached his lips.

“Thanks.” He didn’t have a right to ask if they were okay. Not after the way he’d behaved and lashed out at one of the only people willing to show him any kindness.

“What are friends for?” Liam’s smile was genuine and it settled some of the pain that lingered. The drive to Argent’s was silent, both too emotionally drained for the effort of light conversation. Liam parked in the empty space in the driveway in front of a cozy looking stone cottage, a simple one floor home that screamed domesticity at Theo. It was odd to see. He’s always pictured Argent in an apartment or a brick house, something plain and simple since it was just him. But this? This screamed family at Theo and he couldn’t fathom Argent living in a place like this.

He waited as Liam grabbed his bag from the backseat, trying not to notice the renewed scent of guilt filling the space between them. They walked side by side to the front door and Liam knocked, easing it open as Argent called for them to come in. They made their way to the kitchen where the older man was finishing a cup of coffee, nodding in greeting. “Glad you finally made it. Thought I’d have to call Scott for a minute there.”

“Sorry. We just needed a few minutes.” Liam said quietly. “Where can I put Theo’s stuff?”

“I’ll show you.” Chris set down his empty mug in the sink, turning and leaving the kitchen. Theo followed him, taking in every window and doorway to catalogue as potential exits. The strategy had been ingrained in him for years and he didn’t think it would ever go away. “This will be your room.” He stopped at one of the first doors they came across and eased it open. It was simple with a full size mattress against the wall, a nightstand beside it, and a dresser along the wall with a desk at the foot of the end. “It isn’t much but it’s what Derek and I could get on short notice. You’re welcome to decorate it however you like, or leave it as is. The bathroom is right next door. My room is the last one at the end of the hall.”

“This is fine. You didn’t need to do all of this.” Theo said quietly, watching Liam set his bag down.

“You needed a place to sleep. It was the least I could do.” Chris assured. “I need to run back and pick up Melissa soon, we’re going to cook dinner. I’m sure you’re hungry.” He said, leading them back to the living room. “Liam, do you need a ride back to your place?”

“What about Theo?” Liam frowned in concern, glancing at the chimera.

“I should take a shower and clean myself up for dinner.” Theo said before Chris could say anything. “Argent won’t be gone for long.”

“Chris. You can call me by name.” The older man said gently. “Take some time and get settled in. I won’t be longer than twenty minutes.”

“Don’t worry about it. Take your time.” It wasn’t as though Theo was in any kind of rush. It would probably take him that long to take a shower in his current state.

“Well, here.” Liam pulled something from his pocket, pressing Theo’s cellphone into his hands. “Text me if you need anything?” He asked, adding Theo’s wallet on top of it.

“Sure.” He lowered his gaze as Liam frowned at the lie, not wanting to start another fight. “You don’t want to keep Melissa waiting. I’ll shower.” He told Chris, relieved the man wasn’t a supernatural creature.

“I’ll be back soon.” Chris reiterated before leading Liam to the front door. Theo listened for the car to start in the driveway before letting out the breath he’d been holding. He walked back to his new bedroom and knelt by his bag, rummaging through it for the only pair of sweatpants he had and a clean shirt. He made his way into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping down slowly as he rummaged through the small closet for a towel and shampoo. The hot water was a blessing on his skin, chasing away the lingering chill from the cold outside. He sat halfway through when his legs started to feel weak, leaning back against the tile after rinsing his hair out. If he weren’t careful, he’d fall asleep in the shower. Chris probably wouldn’t appreciate him drowning that way.

The sound of the front door startled him from his thoughts and he tensed, listening for Chris’ heartbeat. The one down the hall wasn’t the same, though it had a familiarity to it, and he quickly reached forward to cut the water. He eased back the curtain as quietly as possible and grabbed the towel, drying himself quickly and laying it across the tile floor to help absorb the noise of his footsteps. Slipping into his boxers and sweatpants, he slid the door open and silently moved down the hall. Bags rustled in the kitchen and he paused, cocking his head slightly. “You can come out, Theo.” Derek spoke from the other room.

“What are you doing here?” Theo cautiously made his way into the kitchen, watching the older werewolf unpack groceries.

“I’m here to make dinner. Do you want to help?” He asked, pausing for a moment and looking at him. “Chris didn’t tell you?”

“He told me Melissa was coming. A little warning would have been nice.” Theo muttered to himself. He crossed to the sink and picked up the empty coffee mug from before, turning on the sink to wash it. “I’ll help if I can. What do you need me to do?”

“It’s easy. Set the oven to 400 and I’ll get everything else out. Salmon okay?”

“Sure.” Theo shrugged and rinsed the mug, setting it on a paper towel to dry before washing his hands. He preset the oven and turned back to Derek, watching the man move around the kitchen as though he belonged in it. “So the three of you…?” He started, unsure of how to ask. Fuck, he probably shouldn’t be prying. “Sorry-“

“It’s fine. You’re curious.” Derek pulled out a roll of tin foil. “Can you grab the pan from beneath the oven?” Nodding, Theo bent down to retrieve it. “To answer your question, yes. We’ve been together for a couple of months now.”

“Months? And Scott didn’t know about it?”

“He’s been busy with college. He knows now, or at least I hope he took the hint. He can be pretty dense.” Derek chuckled softly. “Set the tin foil across the pan and use the vegetable oil to cover it,” he directed as he began to unwrap the salmon. “Chris might take a little longer because of that. Can you grab a couple of paper towels, the salt and pepper?”

“Scott’s never been observant.” Theo snorted softly. He watched as Derek dabbed the salmon dry on the sides, coating both with salt and pepper. “You’d think being a werewolf he would notice more.”

“Scents have never been his strength.” Derek smiled slightly. “To the right of the stove, there’s a frying pan I need.” He said as he picked up a knife and cut a few clean slices into the four pieces of salmon. “Set it on the front burner and coat the inside with butter.”

“Do the three of you do this often?” He asked as he knelt down to rummage through the cabinet.

“Not always. Sometimes we order in food. On rare occasions we go out but I don’t like the looks we get. I prefer keeping things behind closed doors. Melissa is usually too tired from work to do much so we usually order in or pick something up and watch her shows.”

“She works too hard.” Theo murmured. “How high for heat?”

“Medium low. And she does. Too many double shifts. Chris is trying to convince her to move in here so she doesn’t have to handle the weight of bills on her own.” Derek walked around the kitchen island and began to measure out ingredients, tossing them into the pan. “Stir for about forty seconds. Then we’ll let it sit for a few minutes.” He said.

“You think Melissa will do it?” Theo asked, concentrating on the task at hand.

“Maybe. That house is too big for her now with Scott away at college. Chris and I have been talking about building a guest house in the backyard, so he can still come and stay during college breaks. If it happens, it won’t be for a few months. The end of March at the earliest.” He pulled out his phone and set a timer, nodding for Theo to stop stirring. “So how are you doing? Honestly?” He asked, leaning his hip against the counter.

“Honesty isn’t really my forte. Didn’t you get the memo?” Theo muttered before leaning against the kitchen island, crossing his arms over his bare chest. “You don’t have to pretend to be concerned. Thanks for saving me life and all, I owe you for it, but you don’t need to pretend my well-being matters.”

“If I didn’t care, I wouldn’t have asked.” Derek said plainly. “You don’t have to tell me but keeping it bottled up won’t help. Whatever demons you’re battling, they won’t just go away.” Theo studied him for a long moment before nodding, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t really know. I don’t feel much different. I’m not...I’m not at the edge anymore but it doesn’t seem like a drastic jump.” He admitted quietly, lowering his gaze. “I’m not sure what that tells you.”

“It tells me that you’ve gone through a lot and you’re struggling. Nothing wrong with that.” Derek replied.

“Everything I’ve gone through, I brought on myself.”

“I don’t buy it. You’re just a teenager, Theo. You’ve made mistakes but that doesn’t mean you deserved any of it. From what I know, you had a hard childhood.” Derek said. As the timer went off, he tapped his phone and grabbed a bottle of lemon juice to add to the frying pan. He stirred it all together and picked up a basting brush, covering it before painting over the salmon in long strokes.

“You don’t know the first thing about me.” Theo said, frowning at his back.

“No but I do know about making costly mistakes. I lost my family because of my own.” Derek said quietly. “You should go put a shirt on. Melissa will be annoyed if she finds out you’ve been cooking shirtless. It’s one of her rules.”

“I…” Sighing, Theo shook his head and did as told. He picked up the towel and tidied up the bathroom, carrying his dirty clothes to his bedroom and shoving them into an outer pocket. He’d have to wash them later and return them to Melissa. Plastering on a fake smile, he headed back to the kitchen to see Melissa pressing a kiss to Derek’s shoulder. She turned, warm smile directed at him, and his stomach clenched.

“Glad to see you awake, kiddo.”

“Didn’t mean to sleep all day.” He murmured, watching the three adults as they started to move around each other to clean up and set the kitchen table. “How long?” He asked Derek.

“Another ten minutes. You can go have a seat, you’re starting to look pale.” Nodding, Theo made his way to the table and took a seat. He leaned back, watching the small group as they began to talk to one another. Dinner passed in a blur of light conversation and there was no need to keep up. Theo kept himself out of it, preferring to observe the three as they carried on with their lives. He felt like an invader, spying on private moments that didn’t belong to him. They were easy to placate when they attempted to ask him questions. He could get away with feigning exhaustion and casualty, Derek the only one that would be able to catch him in a lie. Thankfully the older werewolf never called him on it. Theo knew he didn’t care enough to do so.

He turned himself in for the night after Melissa ushered him away from attempting to clean the dishes. She and Chris took care of it and after bidding them good night, Theo disappeared into his bedroom. He sat down on the mattress that was now his, lightly running his fingers across the navy comforter as he leaned his body into the wall. It felt too early to sleep and part of him didn’t want to. Tara was sure to come for him the moment he closed his eyes. It had been far too long since he last visit and he knew she was waiting in the shadows. Before he registered what he was doing, his phone was in hand and his finger hovered over Liam’s name. Swallowing hard, he locked his phone and shook his head. He’d bothered the beta enough over the past couple of days. Surely he needed a break from Theo. Didn’t everyone?

He didn’t sleep that night. Try as he might, he couldn’t do it. Even after cracking his window open to let in the chilly air, it wasn’t enough. The bed was not his truck and nothing in this place smelled right. It was all foreign and wrong, making his nose twitch and agitation run through his veins. His inner animals were pacing with the need to escape and it took all of his strength not to follow their will. Melissa had gone home for the night but Derek had lingered and Theo knew it was because of him. Of course they were keeping an eye on him, he was still a threat. How could they trust him? He didn’t trust himself. The closer it got to sunrise, the more restless he became, until at last he gave up on the pretense of sleep and decided to work out. He was halfway through his fifth set of crunches when Chris knocked lightly on the door. “You awake? I was going to make breakfast.”

“Yeah.” Theo grunted as he sat up, clenching his fists as they started to tremor. “Give me five minutes.” He stood, wiping a thin trail of sweat from his forehead. He waited for Chris to disappear down the hall before he crept out to the bathroom, taking the time to wash his face. The bags under his eyes were painfully obvious but Chris didn’t seem the type of guy to ask too many questions. Theo could always lie and say he just hadn’t felt tired. Painting on a smile that felt like brittle plastic, he made his way to the kitchen where Chris was waiting. “Morning.”

“Morning. Coffee mugs are to the left if you want some.”

“Where’s Derek?” Theo asked as he retrieved a mug for himself.

“Out for his usual run. Sorry about him staying. If that kind of thing bothers you-“ 

“It doesn’t. It’s your house.” Theo assured as he filled his mug. “I just didn’t hear him leave. I don’t mind if you have your partners over, Chris.” 

“That’s good to know. I think we need to set some ground rules. Just in case.” Chris said, pouring the eggs he’d been scrambling onto a plate. “I’m not your parent and I’m not going to try to be. All I ask is that you clean up after yourself and you’re mindful of coming and going if you’re out late. I’d hate to end up shooting you because I think you’re breaking in.”

“I wouldn’t like that either.” Theo agreed as he watched the man put bread in the toaster.

“I’d like you to start work for me next week, if you’re up for it. That gives you a week to decide what to do about school or your GED.”

“I...I think I want to re enroll.” Theo said slowly. “It’s better than just sitting around here, waiting for a job to come up with you.” Plus it might be easier to pretend everything was okay if he had a distraction. Chris didn’t need to know that.  

“We can go to the school tomorrow and get the paperwork going. You could be back by the end of the week.” Chris split the toast and eggs onto two plates and carried them to the table. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“No. But I’ll ask you if I think of any,” Theo added quickly as the older man raised an eyebrow. He sat down and picked up his fork, slowly pushing his eggs around the plate. Everything was changing quickly around him and for a terrifying moment, Theo worried he’d be pulled back under the waves. He sucked in a quiet breath and clenched his fist against his thigh, forcing himself to breathe. He just had to try and make it. Easy, right?


	9. Chapter 9

Doing the paperwork to enroll back into school was surprisingly easy. Theo ended up with a similar schedule to his last semester at Beacon Hills High, auditing classes for the remainder of the first semester. Within three days, he was stepping onto the campus that felt like an alien world in comparison to the rest of his life. The first couple of classes went about as well as expected. Theo kept to himself at the back of the room, pretending to take notes when all of his focus was on the beta he somehow shared three of his four classes with. So far, Liam had ignored him and Theo wondered if he would ever be able to make things right with his friend. As much as Theo wanted to confront him, he knew it was a terrible idea. It would be far easier to stick to the background and let Liam make the first move. It went against everything he believed in, but it would have to be the best plan for now. If Liam was still giving him the cold shoulder after a few days, perhaps Mason could help him out. Or maybe...the darker part of his mind whispered it was easier this way.

By the time lunch came around, Theo felt sick with anxiety. He wanted to leave the school and never come back, to get in his truck and drive as far from Beacon Hills as possible, but he couldn’t. He would never make it past the city limits. He owed it to Chris and Derek to stay put. He had to return a debt he could never repay for a life that held little interest to him. Thoughts spinning in circles, Theo forced himself to put one foot in front of the other as he followed Liam and Mason to the cafeteria. As Liam got into the line to get lunch, Theo and Mason slid into a cafeteria booth and Mason leaned forward on his elbows.

“He’ll be okay after a few days.” Mason said quietly. Theo raised an eyebrow, starting to open his paper bag lunch.

“He’s mad at me.” Theo said, not asking as he rolled an apple in his palm.

“It’s more complicated than that. He’s not mad. He’s just...disappointed.” Mason said. Theo’s chest twisted at that and he nodded, averting his gaze. It shouldn’t have stung that Liam was disappointed in him. He was always letting the rest of the world down. Why did it matter now?

“I get it,” Theo mumbled as he slid the apple back into his bag. He started to slide out of the booth and Mason grabbed his wrist, eyes going wide.

“You don’t, Theo. You really, really don’t.” He sighed. “I don’t mean that he’s disappointed in you. He’s disappointed in himself for not seeing something was wrong. We all feel bad. Someone should have seen you weren’t doing well and helped. It was so shitty of us not to pay attention to your struggles.” He loosened his hold on Theo’s wrist, lowering his voice. “I’m telling you this because I want you to understand. Liam’s not just hurt because you attempted to kill yourself. This...brought up some hard memories for him. Theo, his...his dad killed himself when we were ten. That’s why it hit him so hard. It just brought a lot back and he’s trying to cope with it. That’s not on you. He just needs some time to figure things out, okay?”

“Got it.” Theo swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his wrist free, getting up. “Thanks for telling me. I’m going to eat lunch in the library. Liam needs the space as much as I do.” He murmured, grabbing his paper bag and turning on his heel. He ignored Mason saying his name, letting his feet carry him as far from the cafeteria as possible. He tossed his food into the trash, his stomach churning as he stumbled blindly through the halls. He didn’t know where he was going, he just needed to put some distance between himself and the others.

He didn’t know what possessed him to go to the library. Sometimes, it felt like the beginning of the end when he thought about it. The point of no return. He wanted to scream at the sunlight pouring through the windows from above. He wanted to tears the books from the shelves and scream until his lungs ran out of air. Most importantly, he wanted to feel something other than the terrible weight that felt like an anchor around his heart. This was the place where he had killed Scott McCall and cemented his road to hell. Why should it be sunny and filled with people when it bore the remnants of Theo’s worst memories?

“Yo, Theo!” The call of his name snapped him back to the present and he drew in a breath that made his lungs ache, turning his head. Tristen was sitting at a nearby table, halfway through the process of getting up. Theo took another deep breath and straightened his shoulders, walking over and trying to remember how to smile and hide everything. Judging by Tristen’s concerned look, he missed the mark.

“Hey. How’s it going?” Theo asked, taking a seat across from him.

“Good. How about you?” Tristen asked. Theo opened his mouth, a practiced lie on the tip of his tongue, before he shrugged and slouched down in his chair. “You want to hang out in here? It’s my study hall next period. Mason said he saw your schedule, you and I have our last two classes together.”

“You won’t mind?” Theo asked, gesturing to the textbooks in front of Tristen.

“I’m just trying to cram for my biology test on Friday. Doesn’t really matter, I’ll fail anyways. I suck at taking tests.” Tristen sighed.

“I’m sure you don’t,” Theo started. Tristen held up his hand to stop him, a wry smile spreading.

“I am. I’ve got an IEP for my learning disorder. I’ve got separate setting for testing and read aloud upon request. My brain isn’t wired like everyone else.” Tristen said, shrugging one shoulder. “I know all the material in class, but the second there’s a test I go blank. It kind of sucks.”

“I’m sorry. There’s nothing to fix that?” Theo asked curiously, leaning forward on his elbows.

“Nah. Not really. I take some medicine for my ADHD, but the dyslexia is a bitch and there’s not much to be done.” Tristen explained. “You’d be doing me a favor distracting me from this. And I get the feeling you need a distraction, too.”

“Maybe.” Theo confessed, lips pulling in a half smile.

“You won’t mind if we have some company, right?” Tristen asked, looking someplace past him. Theo resisted the urge to turn around, giving a clipped nod. “It’s just my best friend, Rian. He’s kind of a genius and he comes to hang out since he’s technically finished with classes before lunch. But if you’re not up for company, I can tell him another day.” He offered.

“It’s fine. But...thank you. For asking,” Theo clarified.

“Cool.” Tristen grinned and cupped his hands around his mouth. “Ey, yo, nerd!” He called out. Theo jerked, eyes shooting around the library. A few students shot an annoyed glare their direction, but no one said anything. Theo heard footsteps behind him and exhaled slowly, willing himself to relax as a boy slid into the chair beside of him. He glanced over at the boy with dark brown hair, surprised at the plastic piece that was pressed to his head and slipped into his ear.

“Implant,” the boy said as he flipped off Tristen. “Got two of them,” he added as he turned to look at Theo. “Huh. I thought you’d be...more menacing.” He said, a grin spreading. “Name’s Rian.”

“Menacing?” Theo asked, raising an eyebrow. “Am I supposed to be menacing?” He wanted to ask about the implants, but it felt rude so he bit down on his tongue. Rian shrugged, dark brown eyes glittering in amusement as he gave Theo a once over.

“Guess not.” He lightly drummed his fingers across the table. “Still, you weren’t what I expected. When Tristen told me he was hanging with the OG chimera, I got curious. Heard a lot about you, Theo.”

“Mostly bad, I’m sure.” Theo said, lowering his gaze.

“Nah. Mason thinks you’re a pretty cool guy. He and I have a lot of classes together, so we talk some.” Rian said. He reached across the table for Tristen’s book bag, pulling it over to himself and starting to rifle through it. “Did you bring anything good for lunch today?”

“Mason?” Theo asked, thrown off guard. Mason had talked to others about him? Did Rian know what it meant to be a chimera? Or had he just heard the term and assumed he was like any other supernatural?

“Well, Tristen’s my best friend and he was kind of worried about you last week. So, I took it upon myself to ask around about who you were. Mason said you were a friend going through a hard time. Nothing else; but he got pretty defensive when I asked if you were safe to be around. Tristen’s my best friend, I gotta look out for him and make sure he hangs around good people.” Rian said, freeing a mini chocolate bar from the book bag. “Aha!”

“Ignore him, he has no filter whatsoever.” Tristen rolled his eyes.

“I’m not exactly good people,” Theo smiled bitterly.

“Well, your friends think otherwise.” Rian said casually. Theo’s heart skipped a beat as the words began to sink in. Friends? He couldn’t remember the last friend he’d had. Most likely Scott and Stiles when they were on grade school. His chimera pack didn’t count, not when he’d killed half of them and hadn’t cared for them. Not the way they’d needed him to. Liam...Liam was probably the closest in years and he’d already screwed that up. How did Mason and the others consider Theo a friend when he could barely tolerate his own existence? “Don’t look so surprised,” Rian said with a light nudge of his arm against Theo’s. “People like you. That’s a good thing, right?”

“Just not used to it.” Theo confessed softly. “You said implants? What for?” He asked, needing to redirect the conversation. This was getting too honest, stripping him raw on the inside. There was only so much he could take.

“I’m deaf,” Rian replied with a half smirk appearing. “Two cochlear implants, one at the age of five and one at the age of eight. Doctors didn’t notice until I was three years old.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Theo said sincerely.

“I’m not. I think it makes me more badass. I get to be a genius  _ and _ a deaf one at that. So the sympathy points are doubled.” Rian shrugged lightly. “I came to terms with it when I was a kid. My family was incredibly supportive. My parents learned ASL almost immediately after finding out. They hired tutors and read a million books on it, but my sister probably taught them the most. She’s a couple of years older than me.” He explained.

“Not very humble for a genius, are you?” Theo asked, the words rolling stiffly from his tongue. Rian let out a startled laugh and grinned, shaking his head and holding up a hand before Theo could take it back.

“I’m just confident in myself and my abilities, that’s all. I’d technically be valedictorian if I hadn’t transferred here last year. School policy says it can only be a student that’s attended three out of the four years here. Not trying to brag about it, just being honest.” Rian said, peeling back the wrapper of the chocolate bar.

“His GPA is slightly above Mason’s. It’s gone to his head,” Tristen added. Rian wadded up the wrapper and tossed it across the table, rolling his eyes. “It’s true!” 

“Fuck you,” Rian said cheerfully. “You still coming by after school?” He asked.

“To your place?” Tristen raised an eyebrow, starting to close his textbooks. 

“To the studio. Your boy will be there. Probably shirtless,” Rian waggled his eyebrows. Tristen flushed lightly at that and Theo caught a whiff of embarrassment.

“What studio?” He asked, his curiosity winning over in that moment. 

“My sister works at a dance studio and teaches some classes. Brett Talbot, Tristen’s crush, takes a couple of them and helps her out with some partner routines. Sometimes we go after school so he can watch Brett get all sweaty. It’s great to watch him drool over that guy.” Rian said gleefully, laughing as Tristen kicked him under the table. “What? It’s the truth!”

“I know Brett,” Theo murmured absently. Briefly, he remembered seeing him with Josh at Sinema a handful of times. It made his chest tighten and he shook the memories away before they could fully sink their claws into him. “I didn’t know he danced.”

“Not many people do. I don’t think he keeps it a secret, but not many people seem to know. It’s great to see how surprised people from school are when they see him there.” Rian explained. Theo nodded his head, thinking back. He vaguely remembered one of the pack meetings where they had discussed Brett transferring to Beacon Hills. He was an alpha because of Satomi’s death, he and Lori the last remnants of the Buddhist pack. Scott had convinced him to transfer to stay close to the McCall pack if he needed anything. Theo thought it came down to Brett not wanting to feel so alone. He didn’t know much about the other boy, he hadn’t really crossed paths with him, but he remembered how lonely he’d felt without a pack. He couldn’t imagine what Brett and Lori were going through.

“I’ll come if you help me with my science homework.” Tristen said, gesturing at the recently closed textbook. “It doesn’t make any sense to me.” 

“It never does.” Rian smiled slightly, his eyes going soft. “I’ll do what I can. Theo, you want to tag along?” He asked, turning his attention back to the chimera.

“What?” Theo frowned at the boy, raising an eyebrow. He certainly hadn’t expected an invitation, not from a boy that he’d only just met.

“Dance studio. You should come check it out, it’s where the cool kids go.” Rian grinned. 

“I’ll think about it.” Theo said. While a small part of him wanted to jump on the invitation with his acceptance, the darker part whispered that the invitation grew out of pity and he wasn’t really wanted. Rian seemed like a nice guy, the kind that would extend the invitation if only just to be polite. He wouldn’t take advantage of that kindness.

“Meet us outside after classes and we can talk about it. Actually, here.” Rian dug his phone from his pocket and tapped the screen a few times. He spun it to face Theo, sliding it across the table for him to put in his contact information. “I can text you when classes are over and tell you where to meet up with us. We won’t leave for half an hour, I’ve got a meeting with guidance.”

“Hopefully not another homicidal maniac,” Theo commented dryly. Tristen’s eyes widened as Rian doubled over in laughter, slapping his palm against the table.

“I like you,” Rian said as he collected himself with a wide grin thrown at Theo. “Holy hell. You and Rowan are going to get on great.”

“Rowan?” Theo asked.

“Rian’s boyfriend. He’s currently in Mexico, but he’ll be back in a couple of weeks.” Tristen chimed in. He reached into his book bag and pulled out a deck of cards, starting to shuffle them. “Game to kill the time?” He asked, clearing the rest of his belonging off to one side of the table. 

“I don’t know how to play many games.” Theo said quietly.

“We’ll teach you,” Tristen promised as he started to deal out cards. “My mom taught me when I was a kid.” Theo nodded his head and focused on listening to what Tristen was explaining, letting his negative thoughts dissipate. The sinister black cloud still hovered at the edges of his mind, but it was easier to drown out with his newfound friends carrying a conversation and drawing him in with ease. He didn’t have to worry about trying to hide the truth or watch what he said. Rian laughed at his blunt sense of humor and cutting cry remarks while Tristen bridged every conversational gap with ease. It was enough to take away the sting of Liam’s cold shoulder, if only for a short period of time.

When the bell rang for the class change, Theo grabbed his bag and waited on Tristen to walk to their next class. As he steered himself toward a lab table at the back of the room, warm fingers curled around his wrist from behind and stopped him in his tracks. “Theo.” He went still at the sound of Liam’s voice, lifting his head and breathing slowly. Tristen hesitated and he nodded for him to go take a seat, turning around to face the beta. “I just wanted to say that I missed you at lunch.” Liam said softly, gently squeezing his wrist before letting go. “I’m sorry about the other day. Can we talk about it after school?” He asked gently. Theo’s heart roared in his ears as his mind flashed back, bringing back the painful memories of their last fight. The last thing he wanted to do was go another round with Liam and pick another senseless fight.

“Can’t.” Theo answered, shaking his head. Liam’s face fell and he instantly regretted letting him down. It seemed no matter what he did, he couldn’t please the beta. “I’ve got plans this afternoon.” He said, flicking his gaze over to Tristen.

“Tonight?” Liam asked, releasing his wrist and watching him hopefully. “Please?”

“I can’t. Chris is going out of town and wanted to talk about things to do while he’s gone.” He explained, sighing. “Give me some time, Liam.” With that, he turned on his heel and walked to the back of the room to join Tristen at a lab table. “Tell Rian I’m in for this afternoon,” he said quietly as he slipped into his chair. The other boy nodded and pulled out his phone to send the text. Theo lifted his gaze to watch Liam take a seat, hating the way his shoulders were slumped. It was better this way. Distance and time would help Liam realize he was better off not getting himself attached to the chimera. After all, the only thing he knew how to do was let the rest of the world down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rian is based off of my nephew, who is deaf and has two implants.


	10. Chapter 10

By the end of class, Theo was ready to leave and put as much distance between himself and the school as possible. Being surrounded by Liam’s chemosignals for the last hour and a half had been torture. The beta’s sadness had rolled off in waves, gagging Theo each time he took a breath. The only thing that kept him focused in class was Tristen’s presence beside him, the younger boy desperate for his help when it came to science. It gave Theo something to focus on and so he took extensive notes, breaking everything down into a simpler language for the boy beside him. His relief was enough to temper Liam, at least for a brief period.

The classroom emptied out and Liam hovered in the doorway, trying not to be obvious as he waited around. Theo glanced up at him and shook his head, gesturing to Tristen who was still packing up his stuff. He’d meant what he said. From the flash of surprise and disappointment on Liam’s face, he hadn’t believed the chimera’s excuse. That stung. He dropped his gaze and gathered his book bag, sighing softly. “We have to wait on Rian, right?” He asked.

“Yeah. He shouldn’t take too long, he’s just making sure his records are good enough to start sending off to colleges.” Tristen explained, zipping his bag shut.

“Is he as bold about where he wants to go to school?” Theo asked curiously, following him from the room.

“Like Ivy Leagues? I dunno. Rian doesn’t even know what he wants to do yet, so I think he’s just exploring his options. His parents both did Ivy League schools and then his sister went to community college until she decided she wanted to teach dance. So she’s doing internships as she takes classes. She’s pretty awesome. Also a genius, but she’s not as cocky. I think you’ll like her.”

“All geniuses in the family?” Theo asked.

“Pretty much. Like, the kind of people that are smart and also insanely talented at most things they try. Art and music are pretty important to Rian and his sister, and they’re both fluent in a couple of languages. Dad is Spanish and they had a Russian uncle, so they were raised speaking those.” Tristen explained as they walked into the library. “And their parents have money. Like...just wait until you see their house. Their basement is practically its own apartment and it’s gross. I love it.”

“How’d you two end up best friends?”

“It just kind of happened when he transferred in. I was in honors classes and struggling to keep up. Rian was auditing some classes, so he volunteered to start tutoring me. We just started to get to know each other and the rest is history. Pretty sure I would have failed last year without his help.” Tristen said softly, his voice almost reverent. Theo filed that away for later, sitting down at the closest empty table.

Not even a minute later, the library doors banged open and Rian stormed into the room. “That fucking moron forgot we had an appointment and someone else is booked!” He exclaimed as he reached the table. Someone nearby shushed him and he lifted his middle finger in response, not even looking in their direction. Theo suppressed a smile at the shocked huff from the other student and hummed in mock sympathy. “Let’s get out of here.” Rian said, rolling his eyes.

“After you,” Tristen said, hopping to his feet. Theo shuffled after the pair, amusement flickering in his gaze as Rian detached from them to go to the bike stand. He collected the dark blue bike and followed Tristen and Theo to an old station wagon that looked like it had seen better days. “You should just follow us to the studio. Sound good?” Tristen asked, digging his keys from his pocket. “Which ride is yours?”

“Truck over there.” Theo inclined his head toward it. “See you there.” He added, turning on his heel. By the time Rian and Tristen had secured the bike in the back of the car, Theo was ready to go.

It was a short drive to the dance studio. It was a stand-alone building in what Theo remembered to be a vacant lot from his youth, but now was the proud home of a gorgeous chrome building that had sunlight steadily trickling in through the many windows that covered the front. He eased his truck into a parking space next to Tristen’s car, tossing his sunglasses into the passenger seat before climbing out. His stomach let out an unhappy rumble, a painful reminder that he’d skipped out on his lunch. His body had long burned through the granola bar he’d eaten for breakfast under Chris’ watchful eye. Frowning, he pocketed his keys and joined the other two boys as they headed for the main entrance.

As they walked inside, Theo flicked his gaze around the room and catalogued each door and window. It was a force of habit to find the quickest escape route in any situation, one that he hadn’t managed to quit just yet. An annoyed looking man sat behind the reception desk and he gave a clipped nod to Rian, shifting his gaze back to his computer. The stench of his annoyance made Theo’s lip curl in distaste.

The teen led them back to a studio, where Theo could hear a young woman giving orders. As the group of dancers inside broke for a water break, Theo caught sight of Brett Talbot and a girl just a few years older, wearing a backwards baseball cap. She turned at Brett’s instruction, her eyes lighting up as she saw the three of them. With a wide grin, she crossed the room and threw an arm around Rian’s shoulders, promptly leaning into him. “Hey, short stop. School okay?”

“As annoying as ever. But hey, I didn’t blow up a chemistry lab, so I always count that as a win.” He replied with a cheeky grin.

“Brat. It was one time.” She said, turning curious olive green eyes to Theo. “You must be Theo. Makenna, but everyone calls me Mak.” She said, offering her hand. Theo shook it, momentarily surprised by her firm grip. “You got here just in time. We were about to move to the gym and do the routine.” She said, dropping his hand and letting go of her brother.

“Cool. Can we order in pizza or something?” Tristen asked, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Mak as Brett sauntered up to them.

“Make it Thai.” Brett said, draping an arm around Tristen’s shoulders. Theo watched in interest as the boy’s cheeks turned scarlet but he didn’t budge. “Rian, your sister has been working me hard today. She’s not taking it easy on anyone.”

“Exhibition is in December. You’ll be lucky if she lets you sleep for the next two months.” Rian grinned. “Thai sounds great. Everyone’s usual?”

Most of the group hummed in agreement and Brett shifted his gaze to Theo, his eyes calculating as he looked the chimera up and down. “Scott’s pack finally kick you out?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I was never part of the pack.” Theo said, trying not to bristle.

“Good. You’re better off without them.” Brett said simply. Before Theo could ask what he meant, he let go of Tristen and slipped from the room. Rian shot him a quizzical look and Theo shrugged, just as confused as the rest of them. From the way Mak didn’t react, she must have known what Brett was. If she had any indication about Theo, she said nothing.

Theo followed the others down the hall, lingering when Rian touched his arm and nodded for him to hang back. “What kind of Thai do you like?” Rian asked.

“I’ve never had it. Just get me whatever.” Theo said, shrugging one shoulder.

“Do you have any allergies? Wait, can werewolves get allergies? Well, you’re a chimera, so maybe you can still have them. Do you get sick?” Rian asked, hurtling questions faster than Theo could blink.

“I don’t have any allergies,” Theo said slowly as he thought it over. He had foods he didn’t particularly like, but he’d long been used to eating whatever was put in front of him. He hadn’t been able to be picky while he’d been homeless. “I’ll eat whatever you get. And I’ll pay you back,” he added.

“Don’t worry about it.” Rian replied, holding up a hand when Theo attempted to protest. “Seriously. I don’t need the money and my sister would kick both of our asses if you tried to pay us back. If you really need to, consider your repayment as spending time with me. Deal?”

“I don’t understand.” Theo said, letting his frustration bleed into his tone. “Why are any of you being nice to me?”

“Because you’re a human being.” Rian said simply. Theo’s lips flattened in a thin line and the other boy shrugged. “Why should I care about your past? That’s what you’re really upset about, isn’t it?” He asked quietly, his dark eyes full of understanding. It made Theo feel as though he’d been stripped bare once again. When had it become so hard to fix his mask in place? “Tristen said you’ve been through a lot. Mason, too. But they both care about you. No one is ever past loving, you know? Don’t be so surprised that people care.” His words weighed heavily on Theo and he bit the inside of his cheek, somehow managing to nod. “Good. Now, go inside and hang out with Tristen. I’m going to order us food and then we are all going to hang out when classes are done.”

Turning back toward the gym door, Theo eased the door open and slipped inside. Heavy bass music pounded through the speakers and he leaned up against the wall, watching as the dancers moved into position. “Five, six, seven, eight!” Mak counted down as the music picked up.

He tracked Brett and Mak’s movements with ease, impressed by how well they worked together. Each transition was seamless, their passion bleeding into the routine. Judging by the heady scent of arousal coming from the bleachers, Theo wasn’t the only one who appreciated what he saw. He shifted his gaze over to Tristen, smiling slightly. The other was leaning forward on his knees, completely mesmerized. He only had eyes for Brett, something that didn’t surprise Theo. Whatever there was between them, neither had acted on it. But if Theo could smell the lust, surely Brett had caught on by now.

The routine came to an end and Mak cycled the group through it twice more, moving around the room and correcting whatever she didn’t like. By the end of it, the dancers were starting to flag and she dismissed them with a flick of her wrist. As the gym began to empty out, Tristen and Mak went to get the Thai that had been delivered. Theo pushed off the wall and approached Brett as the man swiped a towel across the back of his neck. “Can we talk?” He asked quietly.

“Sure. Follow me.” Brett said, sweeping his gaze across the room. He grabbed a bag from the floor and headed for a locker room labeled ‘staff only’ and held the door for Theo. Tossing his bag onto a bench, he busied himself with stripping down, not seeming to care that Theo was there. “I meant what I said. You’re better off without the McCall pack.” He said over his shoulder, heading for the showers. Theo took a seat on the bench, straddling it with a frown.

“And why is that?”

“Because as much as Scott preaches helping everyone out, he’s not who you need him to be when push comes to shove.” Brett said. The sound of running water filled the room and it was quiet again for a moment. “Lori and I found that out the hard way.”

“Doesn’t sound like Scott,” Theo muttered. Brett let out a dry laugh.

“Yeah, well, I can’t say I blame him. No one wants a second alpha in their pack. Not after what Deucalion and the others did.” Brett said, bitterness tinging his voice. “He helped us transfer into Beacon Hills High, I’ll give him that. But everything else has been on me and Lori to figure out.”

“You also asked if he kicked me out. What was that about?” Theo asked, cutting to the chase. He didn’t have time for games.

“I haven’t forgiven you. Maybe one day,” Brett said. His honesty surprised Theo, but he appreciated it all the more. At least someone was holding him accountable for his actions. “Liam said you’d turned over a new leaf. But I haven’t forgotten about Josh.” Brett murmured.

“Because I killed him.”

“Twice. I lost him twice.” Brett’s voice was barely a whisper. “I hated you for a long time. Part of me always will.”

“And why don’t you still hate me?”

“Because I’m tired of being angry all the time. But let me make one thing clear to you, Theo. If you hurt Tristen, I’ll ruin you. I won’t let you take someone else I care about. Understood?”

“I don’t intend to hurt anyone else. If I do, you have my explicit permission to put an end to me. Is that what you wanted to hear?” Theo asked, looking down at the bench.

“It’s a start.” The water shut off and Brett appeared a moment later, towel wrapped around his waist. “I’m not saying this to kick you out or tell you that you aren’t welcome here. I’m telling you because I want to clear the air. As long as you understand that, we can get along just fine.”

“I understand.” More than that, he appreciated Brett laying it all out for him. He wasn’t shying away from Theo or treating him like fragile glass the way that others were.

“Good. So, you’ve never had Thai before?” Brett dropped the towel and rubbed it against his head. He opened an employee locker and pulled out a fresh change of clothes, slipping into them. Theo kept his gaze firmly fixed on the bench as he nodded. “You’ll like it. There’s a great place down the street that we usually get it from. Best I’ve ever had.”

“We’ll see.” Theo said, getting up from the bench. “You and Tristen are a thing?” He asked. Brett let out a startled laugh and shook his head, a hesitant grin stretching.

“No. Not yet. I just need more time.” Brett said.

“Don’t let him wait around too long for you. He’s one of the good ones, Brett. Josh would want you happy.” Theo murmured. Brett didn’t answer and he left the locker room, exhaling shakily. Straightening his shoulders and lifting his chin, Theo stride calmly into the gym where everyone was separating the food on the bleachers. “Smells amazing.” He said, jumping lightly from one seat to the next until he came to sit down behind Rian.

“Tastes just as good.” Rian said, offering him a plate and a plastic fork. “Just dig in. Try a little of everything if you want.” He encouraged. Theo nodded, watching as everyone began to pile food onto their plates. He waited until Brett had joined them and gathered his fill before making a plate for himself.

“So, Tristen and I were talking this morning about going camping in a few weeks. Is that a thing we could do? Before it gets too cold?” Rian asked, turning his attention to his older sister.

“Depends on how safe the preserve is and where you’re going. Just the two of you?” Mak asked, squinting suspiciously.

“We haven’t asked anyone else. We could make it a group thing though if it makes you feel better,” Tristen offered up.

“I’d feel better if you had a werewolf or three with you. At least a legal adult.” Mak said, shoveling a forkful of pad Thai into her mouth.

“Chrissy is not going with us. I draw the line at taking my cousin on our camping trip.” Rian made a face. “We don’t need a babysitter. We’re almost adults.”

“Yeah, but it would make me feel better. And no, Rowan definitely does not count before you even say a thing.” She pointed her fork sternly at him, “I will not be responsible for you and your boyfriend getting reckless in the preserve. Make it a group thing and you’ve got a deal.”

“We can find other people to go,” Tristen quickly assured. “Hey, was Hampton here today? I didn’t see his bike outside.”

“Rian didn’t tell you? He’s out of town doing this wicked exhibition, you’ve got to hear about it.” Mak shifted her body toward him and began to explain something dance-related, using jargon that Theo didn’t even attempt to understand. He settled back and watched the group interact, tracking the way Rian and Mak spoke with each other. Mak used her hands frequently, signing words here and there as she spoke that Theo could vaguely recognize in passing. She used it far more frequently than Rian, but it seemed to be more of a habit that a necessity. Even when his head was turned away, Rian still caught what she was saying and chuckled at her jokes. Brett and Tristen were far more fascinating to observe. Brett was constantly flirting, his tone suggestive and inviting as he gave Tristen the majority of his attention. No one else batted an eye at them. But Theo could see how badly they wanted each other, even if they were both waiting for the other to act.

As the conversation continued around him, Theo pulled out his cell phone and turned it slowly in his palm. No messages or calls had come his way, though he wasn’t surprised. Liam had been the only one to text him recently and if Chris needed him, he called. He had never been one to initiate conversations. If he were being honest, the only reason he’d even gotten a cell phone was for the pack to reach him. Despite not being a member of it, he wanted to keep them safe. Even Stiles and Malia, as much as it pained him to admit.

His finger hovered over Liam’s name. Taking a deep breath, he opened a new text message and then opened up his camera. He took a quick snapshot of his mostly finished plate and the group, sending it before he could reconsider. Locking his phone back, he tucked it away and refocused his attention on the conversation at hand. He’d missed something. Rian’s eyes were narrowed at Brett, the alpha smirking arrogantly. Tristen’s hand muffled his laugh and Rian smacked his hand across his shoulder, huffing. “I hate all of you,” the human declared vehemently.

“All lies.” Tristen said, shaking his head.

“If you hated us, I wouldn’t be here.” Theo said, finding his voice for the first time since dinner had been delivered. Rian sent him a dirty look, but it was ruined by the smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“Touché.” Rian said. “Theo, you got any weekend plans?”

“Nothing I’m aware of. Why?”

“Wanted to see if you were interested in hanging out. I was going to host a movie marathon or maybe we could binge watch a show. Just to chill out on Saturday.” Theo kept his focus on Rian’s heartbeat, surprised to find it steady. There was no sympathy in his voice, just a genuine offer to hang out and get to know each other.

“I just need to make sure I’m not needed for work, but I think I can make it work.” Theo said softly. “That being said, I need to get going.” He didn’t want to keep Chris waiting for too long.

“See you tomorrow.” Tristen said, nodding up at him. Theo folded his paper plate and eased himself from the bleachers, mumbling a goodbye to the others over his shoulder as they called after him. He tossed the empty plate on his way from the gym and made his way to his truck, fishing his phone from his pocket.

_ 1 unread message from Little Wolf. _

_ Looks like fun! Lunch tomorrow? Please?  _ The text read. Attached was a photo of Liam pouting at the camera, giving his best impression of puppy eyes. Chuckling, he texted a thumbs up and started his trip home.

-

Chris was packing his bag into his SUV when Theo pulled into the driveway. He raised a hand in recognition, beckoning Theo over as he killed the engine. The hunter closed the trunk and turned, offering a tired smile. “Good day at school?”

“Something like that.” Theo said, shrugging. “You about to head out?”

“Just about. I wanted to make sure you had a list of my contact information before I go. Derek will be here if you need anything.” Chris said. Theo’s surprise must have shown because his smile faltered. “Did you think I was going to leave you here alone?”

“Maybe,” Theo admitted with a half-shrug.

“I didn’t believe it was in your best interest to be left alone so soon. I wouldn’t be leaving if it wasn’t important.” Chris explained. “I’m sure you understand my concerns.”

“Sure,” Theo flashed a smile that was jagged and rough. “Can’t trust me not to put a bullet through my skull. Got it.”

“Theo-“

“Don’t be sorry, Chris. I don’t even trust myself.” Theo said, taking a step back. “Have a safe trip. How long will you be gone?”

“Just two days. If you need anything, all of my numbers you can reach me are on the kitchen counter. Derek will be here shortly after I leave.” The hunter sighed, scratching at his beard. “I just want to make sure you stay safe.”

“I’ve got it. Don’t worry, Chris. I’ll still be alive when you come back.” Theo said softly, dropping his gaze to the ground. He turned on his heel and strode into the house, stripping off his shirt as he made his way down the hall. Entering the bathroom, he set the shower to a lukewarm setting and stripped down. The spray was still icy as he stepped under it, but it didn’t matter. He muffled his tears against his arm, jaw clenched tight as he trembled through the onslaught of overwhelming emotions.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading so far. My goal is to update once or twice a week. Please feel free to leave comments/suggestions, I love hearing what other people think.


End file.
